Poison
by Foxxy Mcgee
Summary: poison noun 1. any substance that causes injury or illness or death of a living organism 2. anything that harms or destroys; "the poison of fascism" Co-authored with Cltcmistress.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter has been re-vamped with a slight twist to the ending. Collab with Cltcmistress.

We do not own Gundam Wing, we're too cool. The OCs do belong to us, as does the plot.

* * *

The blood spiraled down his arm and he watched it as it fell to the ground in thick puddles. He laughed a little as he squeezed the wound on his arm, shuddering with the pain that seared through his exhausted body. He shivered, his body was icy, almost hot, sweat beading on his face, but nothing compared to the pain in his arm. Bullet wounds were extremely cold and painful, like ice, yet it burned.

He wiped the back of his right hand on his forehead and rested against the wall, grabbing his gun and holding it to his chest. He studied the barrel, admiring the cold metal, feel of the grip warm from his body heat. The color of it was so beautiful - polished gun metal grey, he almost forgot it was an instrument of death. He felt a guilty feeling rise in his stomach - surprised that killing another person still effected him as strong as the first time.

He snickered at that and held the gun to his own temple, for a moment, fear pausing his finger from pulling the trigger. He didn't know what was on the other side, what awaited you after death, but for someone like him it was definately not heaven. That caused another laugh - he wasn't even sure about "heaven" or "hell" nor where he was going. What he got was what he felt he deserved. Violet eyes blinked tightly shut and he exhaled deeply, pulling his finger tightly down on the trigger.

An empty click rang in his ears and for a moment he wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. One violet eye slid open and he cussed, flinging the gun to the ground with a grunt. He was out of bullets, wounded, and trapped in this hell hole of a building, being chased by..., well, he wasn't sure who exactly was chasing him, but he was use to that. You could never be too sure of who your enemies where.

He pulled himself up to his feet, fumbling for for a moment before leaning back against the wall again. He'd lost a lot of blood, but he couldn't stay here any longer or they'll find him. And he'd been tortured enough to know he wasn't thrilled about capture. He limped towards the exit he felt would take him to the outside, but every corner he turned was empty and led back into a maze of hallways and doors. He must've lost more blood then he'd thought, unable to get his bearings or sense of direction sent a panic into his chest and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Images of victims they'd found from this new organization sent a chill down his spine, he knew he didn't want to be here when they found him, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold his eyes open.

He turned the corner and something connected with his nose, hard, and he saw stars exploding into bright white before fading to a dull black.

* * *

"You can open your eyes, I know you're awake." A female voice cut through the haziness and he felt himself slipping back into conscienceness, but he remained unmoving. "But of course, if you want to keep your eyes closed, we can do this you're way, too. No use fighting me, we have given you a high dosages of an opiate, you will find your motor skills impossible to control." Her voice shifted up almost sweetly, and felt his stomach cringe at the thought.

He slowly opened his eyes to examine his captor. She was tall and lanky, her hair falling down in layers longer then his own, pale white, shimmering with blue opal. Her eyes were dark grey, and piercing, unnerving. Her face was beautiful, but her expression was stoic, almost indifferent, unlike her voice. She wore a dark uniform with the markings of a leader, but it was worn improperly, buttons undone, "gear adrift", and disorderly looking. Her superiors would not be pleased with the disheveled look, he knew. Despite her unmaintained uniform, she stood prim and proper, watching him.

"You are Duo." It was a statement, not a question, but he didn't reply. "You don't have to answer me, I know about you. I've been watching you." She ran her knuckles gently down his cheek, resting her fingertips on his throat, leaning in close to him so they were nose to nose.

"You may call me Zero. I'll be taking care of you." She grinned sweetly at him before standing up right again and walking from his eye site. He heard a door slam closed and swallowed, trying to get a grip on his limbs, but it was useless. He was unable to move and his bullet wound ached and pulled as he struggled. It was too much and darkness claimed him again.

When he opened his eyes he discovered he was in a chair, arms cuffed behind his back, his neck stiff and sore from the strain of being forced in one position for so long, and his captor was back, but there was a dark bruise forming and swelling across her pale cheekbone.

"I see you're awake again." Her voice was monotone and her uniform was proper this time, looking very much military.

He grunted at her, curious about the bruise under her eye and sudden change in appearance.

"If you are unwilling to talk, I can help you." She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him before picking up a small hammer.

Duo blinked once, before staring past her.

"I see." She sighed, walking towards him, raising the hammer slowly. "It will be a shame to damage such a beautiful face." She cupped his chin gently. "I will give you one more chance to answer me."

His eyes flickered to the hammer before meeting hers again.

"Go. To. Hell."

"Very well then, Mr. Maxwell." She swung the hammer, grinning as it made a sickening crunch, blood splattering against her, she was going to have fun. For her master.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Chapter 1. has been edited and the ending changed a bit. Please go back and re-read it!**

Disclaimer: This story is rated M for violence, blood, language, etc. We do not own Gundam Wing or profit from it. Trust me, we are far too violent and evil to make something like Gundam Wing.

Notes: This story is collabed entirely with **Cltcmistress**, who can be found on here as well. She writes every other paragraph, so credit is due to her as well! You can also thank her (and our muses) for such a meaty chapter. We were excited to write it, please enjoy. And please review, feedback is encouraging, but it also helps us write better.

* * *

He stood beside the wall opposite the door. Listening to her bone-crunching swings of the hammer he whistled and inspected his nails. Perfect, as always. But one can never be too sure. His eyes shifted to the door after it had been silent: only for a second, but that second was a long time for one such as his Z.

_Hmmm… I'm impressed. Not so much as a peep from him. He must be made of tougher stuff than we thought. At least that will make things more interesting._

He broke from his reverie as the door opened and Zero walked out. He watched her check her step as she noticed him against the wall. Good. Let her stay on her toes around him. Waiting till she had closed the door behind her, he stood perfectly still, watching her as she moved and turned to face him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't we just get done with a discussion about proper decorum around the prisoners?" He reached up and gently placed his hand on the side of her face, rubbing his thumb lightly over a bruise just beginning to bloom. "I thought that our first talk would have been enough for you. I didn't realize that the message didn't hit home." He paused to let his words sink in. "My mother could have slit a man six different ways before she got so much as a single drop of his blood on her skirts. And here you, fully trained and intelligent as you are, you stand here with splatters all over your nicely pressed uniform. What will your subordinates think of you? I expected more."

Resuming his tune from before, he turned on his heel and let the sound of his whistling echo behind as he turned down another hall. _Let her brew on that for a bit._ Something he took pride in was the discipline and precision of his soldiers. Something others outside his organization didn't have. If it took a bit of fear to beat that into them, so be it.

Zero glanced at her uniform, barely noticing the blood splatters against the dark, crisp uniform. It was only a few splatters, but her white gloves, his favorite part of her uniform, were stained. She had let her Master down, after everything he had done for her, she knew better. You never dirtied your gloves, never, especially a lady. She was lucky to get out of such a deserving punishment; he must've been in a good mood today and she had almost ruined that. She would need to prove herself to him again, as pets were easily replaceable.

She pressed her bloody glove to the bruise across her cheekbone, ignoring the warm liquid smeared across her face. Blood was just blood after all; it simply reminded her the boy in her keep was still human, still alive. She moved towards her barracks in a hurry, still retaining her proper form, one was to always be elegant.

Always.

She needed to change into her dress uniform; she needed to report to her Master, after all. He would not be pleased if she was not looking her best.

* * *

Derek sat at his desk looking over his weekly reports. He always made sure to keep tabs on everything going on within the organization. His spies were everywhere and he took pride in the fact that for two years now his fingers of control had spread without so much as a flicker of indication to his enemies. With a bit more time, he would be in position for the next move in his plans.

Without looking away from his papers he waved his visitor in. "Come in, Zero. What is your report?"

Zero straightened her posture, meeting her Master's eyes, pleased that her uniform was up to standards. "Sir, the pilot wouldn't talk, he seems to be much stronger than I thought. But, I believe we can win him over, if you will allow it, and you can have a Gundam Pilot within your power"

She couldn't help but smile at her Master, pleased with the idea of catching a gundam pilot as a pet. Surely this would please him.

Placing his papers into a file he placed them to the side and leaned back. "Very good. And I'm pleased to see you took our little discussion to heart. Decorum should be important to my superior officers. How else do you expect your subordinates to respect you?" He gave her a meaningful look before opening a drawer and removing a paper and pen. "Just how do you plan on 'winning' this pilot of yours over? I heard little progress from your first session with him as I listened outside the door. What makes you think he will be turned rather than simply giving us the information I want?"

Zero held her Master's gaze before he spoke again, glad that she would not be receiving punishment for earlier failures, but she did not let her guard down. Her Master required her to be alert at all times, to take him lightly could be her death. "Stockholm Syndrome [1], sir. I will fake his death and ensure that his friends will not attempt rescue. I will convince him that he is unwanted by anyone, left behind to die. I will offer to take him in, to give him what he's never had. I will train him, as you did me when you rescued me, he will become loyal to you."

Sometimes his people surprised him. What a brilliant idea on her part. And to think he could have a Gundam on his side. Oh the plans he could carry out with one such as him on his side. A trained Gundam. Zero had certainly done well this time.

"Stockholm Syndrome? And you are sure it will work? I don't want to waste time with a hopeless mission. The turnout of this idea of yours will be your sole responsibility. You will oversee all the preparations and such necessary for such a task. And you will not fail. I expect a list of the things you need on my desk this time tomorrow." He rose and walked around his desk to stand in front of her. With a smirk he adjusted one of the badges to a more balanced position then stepped around her and walked to the door. His hand paused on the doorknob for a moment. "And Zero, don't mention me. To him, you will be the only superior. Since he is your responsibility to care for and train, you will be the one to deal with the consequences. Be they good or bad. Don't disappoint me." And with that he left the room. _She is doing so well. But must stay on her toes. After all, training a Gundam will be a monumental task. I'm interested to see how this turns out._

* * *

Zero paused outside the door to straighten her uniform before entering.

Perfection.

With a final tug on her gloves she entered, closing the door quietly behind her. "Have you thought about our last talk, Mr. Maxwell?" She stood in front of him so he could easily see her. If he was still unconscious, so be it. She could continue with her plan anyways. She would make her Master proud. This boy had no idea what was coming; she couldn't resist a small smile at the thought. "Or do you need more time to think it over?"

He flinched at her words, mentally berating himself for giving away his position. His shoulder throbbed and ached, but nothing compared to the wounds inflicted upon him by hammer. They ran up his side, bruises and blood making a dark rainbow of colors across his skin. She had hit in near the temple, light enough to seriously maim him, but not kill him, but still his mind was hazy and he found it hard to concentrate on the woman standing before him.

He chanced looking up, shocked to see that she had changed yet again, but he didn't speak. He couldn't let them know they were breaking him, he had to stay strong, he had to get out and warn the others. If he died here, no one would find this organization until it was too late.

"Ah so you are awake. Good, then you can let me know where it hurts." _Soften your tone. Win him over. Sugar attracts more than vinegar._ She stepped closer to him and carefully brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "Ooh, that one by your temple must sting. I'm afraid you'll have a nasty bruise tomorrow." Turning toward the table by the wall she picked up a syringe. "This should help with the pain. Hold still."

He blinked in shock before narrowing his eyes. _Pain medication? Yeah, more like poison. _He closed his eyes, tensing up as he prepared for the needle, too tired to fight her and unable to struggle from his beating. _What a pathetic way to die, Maxwell. You are weak._

_No struggle? Maybe this wont be has hard as I thought._She wasn't sure which disappointed her more: that he was really that broken so quickly, or that she may not get to play with her toy much longer before he was on her side completely. Gently she put the needle to his arm then placed it to the side in exchange for a set of forceps. "That should help some. Now, about that nasty bullet first. This must be so painful for you. I do apologize for that." Stepping behind him she began tending to the bullet wound. "I think I have it all." The bullet hit the pan with a tinkle as she stood in front of him again. "Better?" She gave him her sweetest smile before putting down the tray and forceps. "I do hope you forgive me for that. No hard feelings." Removing her gloves, best to not get any more blood on the white fabric and ruin yet another pair, she took up a needle and thread. "Let's get you stitched up, shall we?"

Duo was shocked when the pain began to leave his body, but he was completely unprepared for her to tend to the bullet wound, and it was weird.

Very weird.

Her apology hit him and he blinked again, shock registering on his face, before he narrowed his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" It was almost a whisper, the drugs already making him groggy.

"Why am I doing what?" She remembered to keep her tone soft as she gently stitched him up. A smile crept across her face as she could hear his voice wobble. The medication had begun to take effect. Good. This should help. As well as make him less likely to attempt any ill-conceived escape. "I'm simply helping you. You've been hurt." With a snip she finished the stitches and began work on cleaning and bandaging his face.

This woman was crazy. Bat-shit crazy. Duo blinked a few times, trying to understand her or simply make sense of her words. She wanted to tend to his wounds?

"Yeah, yeah I've been hurt. You beat me with a fucking hammer!" He spat it out, almost a growl. He pulled his face out of her hands and turned away. "What is this? What are you doing? Don't touch me!" He snarled. He felt as though he should panic, but the medicine made him feel so warm and comfortable, he was losing the battle with her. Already his wounds had faded to a manageable throb and he could feel himself relaxing.

_Good, there's still some fight left in him. I was worried this was going to be all too easy._ "Yes, I did do that, didn't I? But what was I to do? You wouldn't cooperate. I only asked you a few simple questions. Weren't you taught to answer when someone asks you a question? It's only polite." She waited until he was still again before resuming.

"I was taught that we don't hit our 'friends.'" He allowed her to tend to his face this time, too tired to fight her. "What if I refuse to answer you again?"

Her hand paused above his cheek for a split second before she caught her misstep and continued. "Friend? Do you consider me your friend, Duo Maxwell? If your response is to say you were taught to not hit friends, then you must consider me a friend. And friends do answer each other's questions. Do they not?" She smiled gently as she reached for some gauze to wrap around his head and secure the bandage she placed over his temple. "And I should say at least I am doing more than those others you consider friends at this moment." _There. That should give him something to consider within his definition of 'friends.' _

He bit his lip hard and glanced at her from under his bangs. He hadn't meant 'friends' in the literal sense, but his sarcasm went way over her head and it puzzled him. No one could be this... different. Could they? The reference to the other pilots confused him as well, he knew he shouldn't take the bait, but he had to know. "What do you mean?"

_Hook and line. Now for the sinker._ "There you go not answering my questions again. But that's alright; I'll forgive you. I'll be a good friend and answer your question, though." She stepped back and took a moment to glance at her work. Everything seemed to be in order. As she turned to put her things away she spared herself a quick examination of her uniform. She relaxed ever so slightly as she confirmed she had kept things pristine this time. "I mean your fellow pilots," she continued as she put her gloves back on and turned to face him again. _Perfection. Give him the image of perfection._ "Have you not thought to yourself why there has been no attempt to rescue you? You have been missing from your mission for hours now. Surely they've noticed that you missed checking in with them? Or do your friends not keep track of you, or care if you return?"

Duo turned away from her, choosing to study the wall instead, pondering her words. He knew better then to continue that conversation, he shouldn't take her words to heart, but it was too late, the seed of doubt had been planted and his faith in the other pilots wavered.

Heero had rescued him before, coming to kill him for endangering the mission, but that was in the war, when any information he had could harm the others. This time there was nothing she could get out of him to endanger the other pilots, she already knew his name, knew what he did in the preventers. She even recognized the other pilots as well. No, he was not a danger to any mission, so Heero had no reason to worry after Duo.

He decided that ignoring her could potentially be dangerous, the woman seemed completely unpredictable, so he took the safe route. "I am my own responsibility. I shouldn't have to rely on my team mates."

This was a good start. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. That meant he doubted the truth of his own words. Good. Best not to overdo it and make him suspicious. "Hm. Admirable strength in one such as yourself. It takes a strong person to shoulder responsibility for their actions without the coercion of others. I commend you." She gave him a curt nod. "Now, I'm sure your arms and legs must be tired. It's been a long day and you can't be comfortable in that position. How would you like a rest in a soft bed of your own?" Her gaze held steady as she waited for him to turn back to her.

He turned sharply to face her, putting the conversation aside to analyze later, when the drugs weren't making him so talkative and fuzzy headed. She seemed sincere in her offer of a bed and he was so tired, his eyes drooping on their on accord. He should refuse it, tell her to shove the bed up her ass, but he couldn't. The woman in front of him had brandished a hammer and beaten him for not agreeing with her before, he wasn't tempted to see what other methods of torture she had up her sleeve. Besides it was a bed and he just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep. It could even provide an opportunity for escape. He couldn't help relaxing before nodding, adding a verbal in case she decided to wield the hammer again. "I'd... like that."

She let her smile spread to her eyes. _Excellent._ "Then let's get you to your room. Now you do understand that I can't release you, but if you promise to behave for a moment I'll even move your arm cuffs to the front if you'd like. I'm sure that would make sleeping a bit more comfortable." She pulled the key from her pocket and waited for him to consider his options. "However, I do feel I should warn you that should you try to escape, we may have to have another discussion about manners among friends and in their homes. Understood?"

He lifted his arms up a bit, to signal her to move the cuffs. He debated on making a break for it, but with the beating and the medicine he was in no shape to take her on. The building had proven to be a maze already. No, he would work with her, then he would escape. He would just have to bide his time. "Understood." He bowed his head, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Very good." Thus far he had been good to his word. Perhaps some show of trust would help coax his cooperation along. Carefully she released the cuff from one arm and helped to bring both around to front before replacing the cuff on his arm again. "Shall we?" She stood back to give him room to stand, then went to the door to open it.

He stood slowly, faltering momentarily before taking a step and almost falling. She had done more damage than he thought. Even with the pain medication every step he took jarred through him and he grit his teeth, refusing to give her the pleasure of hearing his pain. He forced himself to continue to limp to her, eager for the promised bed.

"Yes, I think a soft warm bed should do you a bit of good." She took care to keep pace with him and gave him ample opportunity to rest as he needed. Taking care to use the least traveled corridors, she made certain to make their walk just winding enough that when combined with the drugs in his system and his weakened state, he would find it difficult to keep track of their route. Not that she expected him to make an escape attempt any time soon, she did not want to take the chance. No reason to take risks with this pilot she was leading along. No. Best not to give her Master any reason to be displeased with her. Not after how rough her start with this new plan had been.

When they reached the room she arranged for him, she stopped outside the door. "Is there anything you need for the night?" She opened the door and let him into the room at his own pace.

The place was a fucking maze, he knew he'd never find his way out, but he had hopelessly tried to memorize the corridors anyway. He needed to try to get away once he rested, the sooner he could get out the better.

He limped into the room, eyes widening when he saw the soft bed complete with a duvet cover. If there was anything else in the room it slipped from his vision as his pace picked up and he rushed towards the bed.

He stopped long enough to turn and answer her question. He had made it this far and he didn't want to be returned to the cramped interrogation room for ignoring her. "No."

He struggled climbing onto the bed, but managed any how, and laid on his less bruised side, eyes closing before he was even in position.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd escape.

"Very well then. Good night. Rest well." She managed to control her smile till after she closed the door. However, once the door was closed and she was certain he could no longer hear her, she couldn't help but to let slip a giggle. "Rest well, indeed. You'll need all the rest you can get. Who knows what could happen during the night to rouse you from your slumber." The twisted smile spread across her face till she fairly beamed with glee. She locked the door as silently as possible before returning to the interrogation room to set up for tomorrow.

* * *

Please leave us some juicy comments!! We love the reviews, it helps get the next chapter out, FASTER!

1. Stockholm Syndrome - This is when the victim has been put in danger and learns to trust and rely on their captor to take care of them, becoming emotionally connected with them. Even going as far as to defend and protect their captor. In the case of the Norrmalstorg robbery (from which the name Stockholm Syndrome was coined), the victims actually defended the captors in court and refused to stand trial against them or testify against them. More can be found on wikipedia under Stockholm Syndrome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is rated M for violence, blood, language, etc. We do not own Gundam Wing or profit from it. Trust me, we are far too violent and evil to make something like Gundam Wing.

Notes: This story is collabed entirely with **Cltcmistress**, who can be found on here as well. She writes every other paragraph, so credit is due to her as well! And please review, feedback is encouraging, but it also helps us write better.

Trowa makes Quatre cry in this chapter. Because Duo can't be the only one that suffers, sharing is caring, as Zero would say!

* * *

A pristine, white glove reached to ring the doorbell. Stepping back, the man with the package used the glass of the door window to make certain all was in order and his uniform was up to par. Of course this was not his normal uniform. He would much prefer his black and white to this garish blue and grey preferred by the mail carriers. But this was is assignment. And we would exude the image of perfection. As trained. The man waited another polite moment before giving the bell one more ring. When the door opened and a blonde haired boy stood before him, he pulled the clipboard from between his arm and the package. "I have a package for Mr. Winner."

"I'm Mr. Winner." He took the clipboard carefully from the mailman, pausing briefly to examine the white glove, but didn't think much about it. "I wasn't expecting anything in the mail, who is it from?" He had learned in the past that surprise packages weren't always as they appeared, and he liked to stay on guard.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Mr. Winner. I'm only the messenger. They don't trust us with more than just getting the package to the right place. I appologize for the inconvenience." He took the clipboard back and held the package out to the blonde. "Though I do believe the name Maxwell is what was given at the office."

* * *

*beep beep - beep beep* Zero silenced her watch and picked up the cricket bat leaning against the wall beside her. "Four AM. Showtime." She set her face to her customary cold mask before opening the door, allowing it to slam agains the wall as she entered the room. "Wakey, wakey. Eggs and baky!" Grabbing the pilot by his collar she tossed him from the bed and onto the floor on the opposite side of the room. Her smile broadened as his head made a lovely thunk against the wall. "Today's lesson. Manners in the prescence of a lady." With the last word she gave him a firm kick, sending him rolling into the hallway.

"I think a morning like this calls for a bit of music. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Maxwell?" She gave him another kick to the gut, directing him farther down the hallway and began whistling a jaunty tune. Much like the one her master had been whistling himself the day before. Only this one was happier. Something she had picked up from a cartoon she'd seen years ago.

* * *

"Maxwell?" Quatre took the package from the mailman, feeling a cold chill running through his spine as he touched the package. Something was wrong. He could sense something off about the mailman or the package, he wasn't sure. "T-Thank you." He nodded before pulling the package into the hall and closing the door.

As the door closed the man turned and walked back to this truck. Picking up the radio as he drove he smiled. "Package delivered."

"Heero!" He knew the japanese pilot would need to see the box, it could give them the whereabouts of the missing Duo. But he couldn't wait, he reach behind him and pulled out a small knife and carefully cut the tape.

Heero heard the bell, but ignored it. Someone else would get it. He continued his work on the computer until he heard Quatre's shaky voice. Out of his chair in an instant he went to the door to see the blonde holding a package wrapped in plain brown paper. "Hn. What is it?"

"This..." His fingers touched the lid lightly, that jolting feeling shooting through him again. "It came from Duo." He pried open the lid and his eyes widen in shock. "Heero! Look." He pulled out a bloody preventers shirt, and held it out to Heero to examine.

"Hm." Heero took the shirt and looked it over. It was pretty beat up. And it didn't looked to be a staged one. He took the edge of the sleeve and put it to his tongue. Tasted salty. And metallic. "It's real." He held it up and turned to face Trowa and Wufei as they entered the room. "Quatre has something. This came in the mail." He passed the shirt to the other pilots then turned back to the blonde. "What else is in there?"

* * *

Duo had been expecting her, but it didn't prepare him for the psychotic-ness that was being displayed before him. He struggled to his feet, his brain telling him to get up, to run. He was in no shape to fight her and he had already caught site of the cricket bat she was swinging in time to the tune she hummed. It sounded like something from a cartoon, yet twisted. He took a few steps forward before collapsing to his knees.

Zero couldn't help but chuckle as the pilot tried to pull himself to his feet. Such a pathetic attempt though. What was disappointing, however, was that he didn't seem too shocked to see her. Shame. She'd been hoping for a bit more fun. "Lesson number one for the day. Always stand when a lady is in the room." Another kick to the gut. "So tell me, Mr. Maxwell, do you think so little of me that you refuse to stand in my prescence? I might take offense to your attitude if you don't give me some sort of reason for your ill manners." Without waiting for a response she rolled him farther down the hall, enough to give him a moment to react.

He coughed, not surprised when he felt a metallic taste in his mouth and wiped the back of a hand across his lips. He pushed himself up, seeing as this was another game to her, one he was determined to win. If she wanted manners and a gentlemen, he would play along, he had no desire to see how crazy this woman in front of him could be. "Ill manners?" He coughed again, wiping more blood from his mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"What is there to not understand? You seem to have taken my meaning rather well. Look at how quickly you were able to rise to your feet. I'm impressed. Perhaps you do have some respect for members of the opposite gender afterall." She paused in her stroll and rested the bat against her shoulder. "Now, I think it's time to take this conversation to another room. The hallway simply isn't the place to discuss business of any type. And you look like your legs could go out from under you," the bat dropped from her shoulder as she brought her other hand up to the grip, "at any," and she swung, "moment." A chuckled escaped her lips as the bat connected to his legs and sent him crashing back to the floor as she resumed whistling her tune.

He winced as he hit the ground, hard, his leg throbbing, pain shooting up through him, but Duo struggled to his feet again, falling against the wall, shocked when a small whimper escaped his lips. His leg felt broken and badly. He wanted to scream at her, tell her she was a psycho-whore, to kill her, but he knew if he said anything it would be that much worse. He needed to stay alive, to get out. He pushed him self backwards down the hall, trying to get distance between them. He needed to find a weapon, and he needed it now.

* * *

"Ughh!" Quatre pulled his hand back in horror, this had to be a joke, it had to be. "H-hair!" He held up a long brown clump of hair, trying to shake it off his hand. "Allah! There are teeth!" He pushed a hand to his chest, shuddering as some strange feeling shot through him, stronger this time.

"What?" Wufei stepped around his comrades and looked in the box for himself. Lifting small case in which the two teeth rested, his scowl deepened and his body shook. "What is this? Who sent this?"

Heero reached into the box this time and removed a video tape. "This will likely have something to do with it." He went to the next room to put the tape in the VCR and pushed play.

Quatre stood, before following Trowa and Wufei into the room where Heero was working the tape, the feeling still running through his body, and stared down at his hand. The fingertips were tingling where the hair had been.

* * *

This was just too much fun. More than she expected it to be. She had originally been hoping to catch him still groggy from sleep and the morphine. But this was SO much more entertaining. "Mr. Maxwell, did you lose something? You seem to be intent on crawling on the floor like you've dropped something. Perhaps I can help you find it." Stepping in time to her whistling she strolled over to where he struggled to scoot himself down the hall. "You'll never find it if you're on your back." Using the bat she flipped him over and place one foot firmly in the small of his back, pinning his arms still cuffed beneath the weight of his body. "It's always easier to find something if your eyes are pointed in the direction you think you lost it." This time she placed the end of the bat at the base of his skull and leaned over his head, placing her weight heavily on the foot planted in his back. "Does this help?"

With his face pushed to the ground and the foot pushing into his tender ribs Duo felt like he'd break, he'd never been this helpless before and the more he struggled the worse he got. But he couldn't, the others were out there, they needed him to survive, so he bared the weight, teeth gritting together. If he couldn't get out on his own, they would be there. They had never left him behind before, they wouldn't now, he was sure of it. He just had to hold off until he could take her down.

She stopped whistling and stood up. "Oh, I appologize. Was I hurting you? I didn't realize until you whimpered. You should say something next time. It's rude to make a lady guess at the message you wish to convey. You should always make your thoughts and wishes clear." Resuming her tune once again she alternately used her bat and foot to send him down various halls until they arrived at the interrogation room. The camera was already rolling. Shoving the door open, she gave the pilot a particularly rough swing of the bat to send him into the room. "Now, shall we continue with today's lesson?"

* * *

The screen flickered for a moment before a pale face with even paler hair and eyes filled the screen. The girl wore a crisp uniform and stood with her hands folded behind her back. "Hello Mr. Winner, Mr. Yuy, Mr. Chang, and Mr. Barton. By now you've reached the bottom of the package sent to you. I'm certain you've become aware of the absence of your friend Mr. Maxwell. I do appologize for detaining him. But he simply could not refuse my offer for him to stay for a bit. However, I do feel like I should leave you with some peace of mind, knowing what has become of your friend. This tape serves as notification. Enjoy." She smiled as the scene flickered and changed. The room was the same, but this time empty. The door opened and a body rolled in, cuffed and looking rather beat.

Quatre watched in horror as a wounded Duo was rolled in the room, wincing as a sharp pain tore through him, through his ribs and shoulder and he gasped, wincing on that side, eyes never leaving the screen. He watched Duo lunge towards Zero, felt the emotions from the braided pilot, before he heard the sickening crack of Duo's skull.

As Duo dropped to his knees on the video, Quatre also fell to his own knees, hands out stretched towards the screen. Lifeless violet eyes stared at him from the screen and Quatre let out a strangled gasp before clutching his head.

* * *

He pushed himself up to his feet, bent over, favoring his bruised ribs, and looked at her from under long brown bangs. He couldn't help but to give her a glare. "There are some things the 'lady' could learn herself."

"You say that as though you question my instructional methods. Is that so Mr. Maxwell? Do you have questions for me? Ones that you are dying to know the answers to?" She gave him her most wicked grin as she closed the door gently behind.

He caught the play on words and smiled darkly. "No, 'lady', merely curiousity." It was barely above a whisper, but he was not in the condition to be hostile with her.

She chuckled softly. He caught on to her game quickly. This one was much brighter than most people gave him credit for. That would become an excellent addition to the organization. She would more than please her master with this offering. Perhaps even exceed his expectations. Best not to wish too high though. "So you believe there are certain things I could learn? Is that so?" Swinging the bat beside her she stepped forward and placed her right foot on his left shin. "What sorts of things do you think this lady could stand to learn? Because it seems to me you haven't been paying attention to your lessons about making your every thought clear." This time she leaned hard on his shin until she hurt a crack. Not enough to break it, but certain enough to cause pain. And reach the microphone on the camera, of course. "What is it you would like to teach me, Mr. Maxwell.?"

* * *

Wufei continued to glower at the screen long after it changed over to static as Trowa helped Quatre over to a chair. Heero took the tape out and left, mumbling something about looking for clues.

Quatre held his face in his hands, before grabbing Trowa's wrists, looking him in the eye, despite the pain running through him. "I can't feel him any more, he's..." His voice was a slight whisper, trailing off at the end.

Trowa stood still in front of his friend and let him cling to whatever sense of stability he needed. "What do you mean you can't feel him?" Never in all the time he'd know this blonde had there ever been a moment that he couldn't 'feel' the prescence of the others. That's what caused him to stand perfectly still in that moment. "Are you sure?"

"I... I'm not sure, but he's gone, just faded out, I haven't felt him for a while, but the video, I could feel everything, Trowa... now it's empty. There is just... darkness where he was." Quatre's eyes were far away, unfocused as he searched through his head to find Duo's presence, but he only shook his head again.

* * *

He'd been pushed to his limit and decided the beating couldn't get any worse than it was going to, so he pushed his leg up against her, pushing her backwards and got up on his feet. If she was going to do this, he was going to fight her. "I think you could learn a few manners yourself. I don't see how beating your guests is very lady like." He rushed her then, swinging his cuffed fists as a weapon.

_Aah! Here's that fight I wanted. Wonderful! _She had anticipated his pathetic attempt to fight back. She's been hoping for it, actually. "I'm _always_ a lady." As he rushed her, she took a small step to the side and lifted the cricket bat and waited for the right moment. For the exact second that would make the most perfect shot on the cameras. Let the other really believe this charade, and make her plan complete. "And don't you forget it." As the pilot stumbled past her, she swung. The bat met his skull with a lovely cracking noise. She checked the swing enough to ensure she didn't kill him outright, but all the cameras would see was his limp body crumpling to the floor. "Ever."

Duo's eyes widened as the bat collided with his skull, and he halted, swaying momentarily as if to some strange tune in his own head, while blood poured down his face and neck. He slowly sank to his knees, arms dropping in front of him, eyes still wide and blank, before collasping to the floor, shuddering violently then stilling in an awkward position.

* * *

It had to be accepted. Quatre had never been wrong about something he was so sure of before. "This was a risk Duo understood when he took his mission. A risk we all understood." He had to pause to digest that thought himself. "Heero is looking over the tape for any clues. And we'll inspect the rest of the contents of that box. If there's any chance of this being a trick, we'll find it." Even doubting his own words, he had to say them. For his friend's benefit as much as his own.

Quatre's eyes focused and he stared up at Trowa, eyes wide. "NO. No." He shoved the other's arms away from him. "Duo is not dead. I can't accept that. I just can't." He stood, glaring up at Trowa, daring him to say something else.

Trowa let him stand. "Quatre, you said it yourself. You can't find him." He knew he should listen to the blonde. Could the friend who always referred to himself as the God of Death actually have to face his own end at the hands of a new, unkown enemy? But there was only one answer. One all four of them had seen with their eyes and held in their hands. One none of them could doubt.

He glared up at the taller pilot, trying his hardest to be angry. "Are you so willing to let him go, Trowa?"

"Willing? No. But what else are we to think, Quatre?" Now he was getting upset. Why couldn't he just accept it? "It happens. What else are we to think when we receive a box with is bloodied shirt? His teeth? His hair? The one thing he treasured was cut and sent to us in a box with a tape." His fists clenched as he leaned over his friend. He couldn't help his voice rising to a more urgent tone. This talk was bringing out those emotions he tried to keep burried. "A tape that showed his broken and bloody body -- wearing that exact shirt -- being kicked into a room where he was beaten with a cricket bat! You said yourself that you couldn't feel him. You saw his eyes. What else are we supposed to think Quatre? What?"

The blonde flinched slightly at Trowa's words, but held his ground. "It wasn't all of his hair Trowa! Where's the body? You were quick to pick Heero's broken body off the ground, but quicker to push D into the corner!" He spat out, tightening his hands into fists. "It wouldn't be the first time either! Would it?"

"Heero's body was there! Duo's isn't! If it was then you know I would do what it took to help him. But Duo's body isn't here!" He tried to control it, but this was going to far. He had to accept the truth. "It doesn't have to be all his hair. Duo wouldn't let so much as a pair of safety scissors near his hair! Do you think he'd take it sitting down if someone went at him with a pair or real shears? And the blood on the shirt was real, Quatre. That was Duo's blood. The shirt was soaked in it. And you saw the tape. You saw were most of that blood came from. And you HEARD his skull CRACK when she hit him. Now tell me. What else should I think?" He leaned over the blonde, fairly shaking with all the emotions pouring through him.

Quatre bit his lip, processing Trowa's words carefully, before he narrowed his eyes. "If he was dead, they could've taken all the shears they wanted to his head! If it had been any of us you wouldn't give up! You wouldn't! We can't just sit here, twiddling our thumbs, just because of some stupid video! Heero lived after self detonating, you... I never gave up on you after.. after Wing Zero..." His voice dropped, but the anger was still in the words, in his eyes. "Yet, you give up. Just like that." Quatre's voice faltered as he thought back to those violet lifeless eyes on the screen. He had felt them then, he knew inside they were there, but not Duo. But he couldn't give up on his friend, he just couldn't.

"I'm not giving up. I'm accepting something that is out of my control. Understand me?" Trowa gripped the blonde's shoulders and shook. "Duo is dead. You said yourself that you couldn't feel him anymore." He paused, closing his eyes a moment before he continued. "Heero is watching the tape again for some sort of clue as to who this new enemy is. And maybe he can figure out where the package came from so we can retrieve the body. Then we have to focus on this new threat."

The blonde placed his arms on Trowa's in a defensive manner. "DUO." Quatre glared at him. "Not body. Duo."

"Try again. Do you feel him? Is Duo still there?" He gripped tighter and looked hard into Quatre's eyes. "Is Duo still there, or are you just trying to convince yourself of what you want to hear?"

Quatre turned his head to the side, feeling the tears blurring his vision. He already knew the answer, knew Trowa was right, but he couldn't accept it. He didn't want to accept it. He pushed back on Trowa's grip, trying in vain to shove the other pilot backwards "Shut up."

Trowa stood his ground. "You know the answer yourself. You don't have to say it out loud." He released the pilot's shoulders and folded his arms across his chest. "What concerns me more than Duo is that his gundam is now in someone else's hands."

Quatre's mouth dropped open in shock before he narrowed his eyes dangerously at Trowa. Before he even knew what he was doing, he hauled back a fist and punched the taller pilot, before he stood panting, shock registering on his face. It dawned on him what he had done as he backed up a step, voice shakey and low. "T-Trowa?"

Trowa staggered back, surprised at the force of he blow. "Hard to accept the truth, isn't it?" He rubbed his jaw and watched Quatre carefully.

The blonde flinched at his words and bowed his head, reaching a hand out towards him. "Trowa, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Trowa walked past the hand and went to look for Heero. Maybe he could use another set of eyes on the tape.

Quatre pulled his hand back to him in shock as Trowa walked past him, not even glancing at him. He looked up into the face of Wufei who shook his head. "We need your assistance. Pull yourself together, Winner." With that he followed after the taller pilot, leaving Quatre alone, staring at his hand.

* * *

nalamacleod: Zero is pretty twisted, that's for sure! Her background will be reveal the further through the chapter we get as she starts to open up to Duo. I think you'll be a shocked as he is, but her training was similar. Thank you for your review! We got it and and celebrated it togther. :D I hope you enjoyed ch. 3 as much as we did writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is rated M for violence, blood, language, etc. We do not own Gundam Wing or profit from it. Trust me, we are far too violent and evil to make something like Gundam Wing.

Notes: This story is collabed entirely with **Cltcmistress**, who can be found on here as well. She writes every other paragraph, so credit is due to her as well! And please review, feedback is encouraging, but it also helps us write better.

We all make bad choices sometimes, that's how we learn isn't it?

Just thought I would add, this takes place two years after Endless Waltz. Yes, they have gundams. I think it was silly they destroyed them, so we took a few liberties and they didn't. Hope that clears up any standing confusion.

* * *

Duo felt consciousness returning slowly. It was a slow, floating feeling. He could hear something moving beside him, but when he tried to turn his head, stars shot across the back of his eyelids. A whisper of a groan escaped his lips, sending more waves of pain through his throbbing skull. He couldn't remember what happened. Just a pale face and a bat.

"How are you feeling?" She leaned over him, voice low in a whisper so as to not cause him any more pain.

How was he feeling? The words echoed in his head. He felt like a freight train had drug him over a mountain range and back again. He tried to move his hands and feet and found that he was no longer cuffed. That explained the sore muscles in his shoulders. The first time they'd been able to rest in who new how long. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking into a familiar set of opal eyes. "Ungh." It was all he could get out around the pain in his ribs and head.

"I'm sorry what had I to do to your pretty little head, pilot." She placed a hand gently on his head. "It's a shame to hurtyou, we have to learn these things. Don't you agree, pilot? I trust you will be more cooperative in the future. But I'm very disappointed with you for trying to attack me." She grabbed his hair hard and pulled his face to hers. "You don't bite the hand that feeds you, that stitches your wounds!"

He sucked in a sharp breath as his head was jerked upward. His eyes widened and he fought the urge to cry out. Bite the hand that feeds? This crazy bitch had only fed him pain. What else was he to do? This woman must be fully off her rocker for her to have such sharp swings. He stared into her eyes, waiting for the next lash of anger.

"I think you've learned your lesson this time Mr. Maxwell. " With that she dropped him back to the bed, moving to her side and pulling a tray off the dresser. "Now, do you think you can stomach soup? I made it myself! It's tomato." She smiled happily at him, proud of her soup.

Soup? She made him soup? Now he was beginning to question his own sanity. Maybe this woman who sat there smiling sweetly, tending his wounds and offering him soup had some evil twin. Or an alter ego she couldn't control. Yeah. Like she was schizophrenic or something. Afraid of pushing his luck with this kinder woman he managed to nod his head slowly. Perhaps some food would help him regain some strength. At least enough to figure out what was going on.

"Good, you've been out for days." She held the spoon up to his lips. "Airplane!" She smirked.

Days!? How long had he been there total? He controlled his face from showing the surprise, and took the moment to try to sit up a little better. Last thing he needed was for her 'airplane' of soup dribbling all over his face as lay there looking pathetic enough. "Nngh." Damn his ribs hurt. He settled for lifting his head carefully and just opening his mouth like a child. How embarrassing.

She continued to feed him soup, being careful not to spill it on him. He would learn in his own time to keep his uniforms clean, but there was no need for her to dirty them up, especially since she had him changed and cleaned while he was out. If the boy was going to stay in her keep, he was going to maintain his appearance. She finished up with the soup before handing him a water bottle to keep for himself. "Now, you should feel much better." She smiled at him, petting his head as if her were a child.

He was grateful for the soup. It was much more filling than he expected to receive as a prisoner. That is what he was, right? A prisoner that was beaten, then given a soft bed to rest in? That didn't make sense. But it was the only thing he could come up with in this situation. He looked down at himself, surprised to see that he was clean of any drops of soup. He didn't much appreciate being petted like a dog, but he was afraid of saying anything that may bring the crazy woman back to the surface. Figuring a nod was safe he bobbed his head up and down just enough to show he acknowledged her words. "Thank you."

She beamed at the thanks, mocking a gasp. "Mr. Maxwell, you are a fast learner! I do believe you are catching on. Unfortunately, I will have to punish you for trying to hit a lady, which one should never do. But I'm sure you understand. You did say you were responsible for yourself, did you not?"

His eyes widened. She beats him under the pretense of a 'lesson', then bandaged him and fed him soup. And now she was telling him he was to be punished for trying to hit her. This whole ordeal was going to leave his head spinning before he got out of it. For now he assumed the safest path was to just go along with it. The more he fought the more he got hurt. Maybe he should just go with what she said? Yes, that was the best bet. So he nodded. "I understand."

"Why, pilot, you surprise me. I see you are learning far more than I thought." She was pleased at this turn of events, he learned fast, faster than anyone she'd trained before. Perfect. She was definitely going to please her Master. "You do understand I despise hurting you so? But lessons must be learned. Don't worry, Mr. Maxwell, I never hit to kill... not usually." She smiled and patted his cheek with a gentle hand.

He flinched at the touch of her hand to his cheek. Didn't usually hit to kill, huh? There's a small comfort. At least that meant every time she beat him he would be healed afterward. Then an idea hit him. "Is there another way to conduct lessons? I mean if you don't like hurting me, I don't want you to continue to do something you don't like." He braced himself for the backlash. Perhaps the soup had put too much steel to his nerves to risk asking that.

Zero raised a slender pale eyebrow, before a small smile crossed her face. "Why, pilot, how sweet of you, carrying about the feelings of a lady. I'm genuinely flattered." She stood slowly and sighed. "Unfortunately, how can I expect you to remember otherwise? You've come so far, I would hate to ruin that. Perhaps in the future you will be a better listener." She took his hands in hers, pulling at him slightly. "I will go easier on you this time, only because you are truly sorry and still injured. Now stand for me, Mr. Maxwell."

Damn. However it at least gave him a feel for her commitment. Whatever it was she was planning, she would not waver. He let her pull him to his feet, doing his best to keep a composed look. Best not to let her see just how hurt he was. He stood in front of her and did his best to stand as straight as he could.

"Normally, I'd break someones hands for attacking me." She placed his hands on the dresser gently. "I'd smash them. With a mallet. But not today. Today, we talk. Or rather, you talk. That is what friends do, isn't it?" She pulled a small whip from her utility belt. "But, you will be punished first, because friends also help each other, and that's what I'm doing for you." She pulled the whip back. "It is only a small punishment today, next time it will be worse." Before he could move, she flipped the whip twice, making sure to cause as much pain as possible without drawing blood. "There now."

Break their hands? This was the same woman talking, wasn't it? He left his hands on the dresser and stood still as she moved behind him. He was relieved to keep his hands intact, but was nervous for just what it was she had in mind. A sharp crack across his back answered the question for him.

"I"m sorry, Duo. I do hate to hurt you. You've been very good today though, so today you will also be rewarded." She smiled, lacing her fingers in front of her. "What do you say to a little bit of outside time?"

"Outside? Like out of doors?" Did he hear her right? Did she know that would be like handing him a chance to make a get away? He held his breath, partly from pain and part from anticipation as to her answer.

"Yes. It is a beautiful day outside, pilot. I'd love for you to have a breath of fresh air." She gently pulled him closer, until their foreheads touched. "I must warn you Mr. Maxwell. If you attempt escape I will not hesitate to skin you alive and bandage the wounds with salt. It would not be the first time I've had to do so."

That answered his question. He was in no shape whatsoever to test her patience any further. "I understand." His shoulders sagged slightly as he came to grips with the idea that it would be some time yet before he could get away. "Fresh air would be nice." Give him time to clear his head and make head and tails of this situation.

"I appreciate your cooperation, Duo." She smiled as she helped him outside.

* * *

**_6 months later._**

Duo glanced down at his black and white uniform, making sure it was proper and neat. He had learned early on that Zero didn't tolerate untidiness and it was a lesson he wouldn't forget any time soon. He was allowed free reign of the compound now, as long as he behaved, or had a exceptional day of learning. Since the beatings had mostly stopped, he decided to stay longer at the compound, trying to pick up any intell he could. It didn't help that Zero kept teaching him "lessons" before he could fully recover to make an escape.

He supressed a shudder as he realized he was becoming somewhat ...fond of Zero. Or use to her company. He turned towards her as she studied her paperwork and waited for her to pause from reading. You never interrupted a lady. "Zero, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

She placed the paper back on the desk, smiling inwardly that he noted to wait until she paused. "That's a question you've never asked before, Duo. What makes you consider that now?" Zero turned to face him, waiting.

"I was curious, I don't know much about you, but we are friends." He stood perfectly still, like a soldier at attention. Zero hadn't told him he could relax, so he waited.

"Sit down, Duo." She waved her hand toward the chair across the desk from her. "Friends do share stories about their past, don't they?" She leaned back in her own seat and smiled at the image of the pilot sitting across from her in uniform. "I came from an asylum. My so call family didn't understand me. They were afraid of the things I said and did. So they locked me away. Then someone came and rescued me. Gave me a new life. And here I am." She spread her hands wide to encompass the room and all else he had seen since he joined them at the compound.

Duo didn't doubt her story for a second. He had often thought of her being insane, but this verified it, Zero was not someone that should be loose. "Do you ever miss them? Your family that is?"

"I did once. My mother. But the third shot got her. With training my aim got better." She chuckled to herself at the memory. "The rest were easier to get."

Duo managed to hold back the choke he could feel in his throat, but he couldn't help the shock that crossed his face. He was use to Zero taking words out of context and running on a agenda that was different from the rest of the world, but this was crazy. He didn't want to push the conversation, instead he stared down at his white gloves while debating over that little bit of information.

"I uhm. Well." There wasn't much he could say, so he shrugged it off, opting to change the subject, before he became the star pupil of one of her 'lessons'. He needed to get information and he needed to leave this place. "What... what happened to my gundam? What do you plan on doing with me?"

Ah... So this was the point of the questioning. Not quite ready to give him the way out yet she chose to change topics. "You know, I don't believe black and white is a good coloring for you. I have something for you." She stood and moved to the door, pausing to wait for him to make his choice. "Coming?"

He sighed before slowly rising to his feet. He hated the thought of leaving his gundam to get out of the complex, he needed to find it. He was positive they hadn't cracked the code to start it yet, luckily, but he didn't know how long that would last. He pushed the thought aside and followed after her, curious to her "gift." One thing about Zero, her surprises usually were worth seeing.

Good, he followed. She could see the diappointment on his face. Hmm. So he trusted her, but now it was time to start spreading the seeds of doubt in his friends. She led them to a new room. "Here." Opening the door she stepped aside and let him choose whether to enter or not.

He pondered the door only for a moment before entering, and blinked. It was a larger, much nicer room. The bed was elegant and there was an attached bathroom, for the occupant. He also noticed a desk and a dresser that matched the deep wood on the bed. He blinked again, before a he noticed a black and violet, a violet so dark it was almost black, uniform spread on the bed. It was similar to Zero's as it was an officer's uniform, but it had the mark of a pilot. There was no white trim as the lower members or "trainees" wore, also no blue that marked the few officers he'd seen, wore. Instead of white gloves the uniform had a pair of soft black leather gloves, used for gripping and piloting. Next to it was a soft, black leather pilot jacket, also trimmed in that same violet, with the familiar armband of the Sarin organization. He scanned the room again before turning to her, obviously confused.

She smiled as she watch him look over everything. "Does it please you? I figured you'd been so good lately, and we're such good friends that you would appreciate a uniform more fitting your station in life. The white of the lower ranking soldiers doesn't belong on a pilot. Let alone a man of your caliber." She stepped just inside the room as he looked over the uniform. "And dark violet seemed to fit you better than blue. What do you think?"

Duo studied her and glanced back at the uniform. "A pilot uniform? Why?" He turned towards her again, not comprehending the sudden switch of uniforms.

"As I said, the black and white of your subordinates doesn't suit you. I think the deep violet and black looks better." She leaned against the door frame, waiting for his next reaction. Wanting to see just how far he let his suspicions show.

"Subordinates? It's an officers uniform, I'm not just a ...'guest', am I?" He walked towards the uniform carefully.

She smiled. "That's for you to decide." He picked up quickly. Yes, a bit longer and things would be as she promised her master. "It's not like you have somewhere else to be or somewhere else to go. Do you?" _Take the bait. I dare you..._

He fingered the collar of the jacket, jumping back at her words. "I..." In a way she was right. He couldn't leave and so far there had been no rescue attempts on his behalf, after the preventers mission, no where to go either. She was toying with him... making him doubt. "I have places." It was vague enough not to insult her. He was in no mood for a "lesson" today.

"Oh? Are you referring to returning to the other four former companions of yours? The four that have let you stay here for over six months without so much as an attempt to ascertain your condition?" She raised one delicate eyebrow.

"They have their reasons." He continued to study the jacket, refusing to meet her eyes. "I am responsible for myself, after all."

_Like shooting fish in a barrel._ "Reasons for not attempting to save you? Reasons for not sending any message to determine if you were well nor not?" Her face took on a look of disbelief. "Must be some impressive reasons. I know I care for my friends. I would be concerned if I didn't hear from you for months at a time, Duo." There. Let him take that as he would. Let him consider her words as her telling him she saw him as a friend.

Part of him agreed with her, but part of him knew she was messing with his head. But the more he thought it about it, the more he could understand her. Zero hadn't lied to him or intentionally mislead him. In fact, she seemed to derive pleasure in brutal honesty. And playing off his words during 'lessons.' No one had even come after his gundam as far as he knew, leaving Duo completely shocked. "There are many types of friends, Zero." He touched the jacket again, this time picking it up and smiling at the style.

She relaxed and smiled as he took the jacket into his hands. "Yes, indeed, Duo, there are many types of friends." She walked across the room and took a seat in the chair beside the desk. "Why don't you tell me about your 'friends?' " She waited patiently, giving him time to make the choice of his own accord.

He hesitated for a moment before setting the jacket down. Without a word he pulled off the uniform, thankful for the standard black tank and shorts that trainees wore under the uniform, before pulling on the officer uniform in front of him. It was for show, really, just til he got intell. But part of him, part of him wasn't so sure he didn't agree with Zero. He met her eyes as he was arranging the uniform. "What did you want to know?"

Polite, as a lady should always be, she turned her head to give him some privacy as he changed into the new uniform. This pleased her immensely. Things were going so much better than she had ever anticipated them to. "What would you like to tell me? I would simply be pleased to hear something about your friends." Keep it small for now. The seeds will grow on their own...

He turned to the mirror behind him, adjusting the uniform carefully in the mirror, before turning and picking up the gloves and quickly slipped them on, flexing his hands. He turned to present himself to Zero, just as he finished adjusting the matching violet tie. "I don't know much about them, honestly. Other than how we work together." He didn't feel comfortable about giving out information on the other pilots, but he was sure Zero wasn't searching for their favorite colors either.

Smiling approvingly, she stood and crossed the room to stand toe to toe with the pilot. "Very nice. You look positively dashing in that uniform, Duo." She brushed a bit of hair from his eyes, then sat on the bed beside where he stood. "So tell me about what it's like living and working with them. I'm curious. What is it that kept you together so long? What is it about these boys who refuse to determine your whereabouts that keeps you so loyal to them?" She patted the spot next to her, inviting him to sit.

He studied her cautiously before sitting next to her on the bed, rather stiffly, making sure to keep a few inches between them. "We really only lived together if we were working together. Everyone does their own thing, so there isn't much to tell. We... were on the same side in the war." That's when it hit him and Duo blinked in surprise. The war was over. He was his own person. Free to do what he wanted, free from a team, yet he still lived under the orders from his team mates. "I guess... I guess I was in preventers because they were, because they are like brothers to me." He turned his face away from her, confused by his knew thoughts, confused on his feelings.

She studied him carefully. Cautious not to startle him from his new reverie. "War does tend to bring people together. But you said were. What changed that makes you question the bond you had with them?"

"I..." He blinked again and shook his head. "We weren't close in the war, not til after, but 'were' because it's over now. It's not..." He sighed. Anything he said she would take in her own way anyway, best not to give her much to toy with. He turned back to her and shrugged. "There is a bond, but nothing I can explain."

"I understand. It's something that happens to people in battle together. You rely on each other for survival for so long that it becomes difficult to image living without them." She remained very still. Letting him become more accustomed to sitting beside her rather than across a desk. "There is a bond. But if you feel so strongly about this bond with boys you know so little about, why have they not contacted you? And why is it you know so little about them? Don't friends tell each other about their past?"

Her words didn't sit well with him, having just figured out he had been spending the last few years following his team mates because they were doing something. He considered them family, so much he had went against his own wishes and joined the preventers. Yet, in two years he hadn't gotten much closer to any of them, yet they were family to him. Why had they left Duo here? Why Deathscythe? This was not the first time he'd been left a prisoner, or used as bait and it was starting to wear thin. He was tired of being the 'bad guy.' He found he couldn't defend them at all, but he still refused to betray his former comrades, so he sat silently, slowly looking up to meet her eyes.

She gave him her softest smile. "Some things can be hard to consider." Giving him a soft pat on the knee she stood up. "I'll leave you to think for a bit. You'll find your things have already been moved to this room." She moved to the door, then paused to look over her shoulder at him. "Unless you'd like me to stay?"

"I wouldn't mind the company." He knew once she left the room he would be alone until she came back for him, or he got released to venture the compound for a bit, and he didn't want to be left by himself. Duo was a creature of social interaction, even if his only choice of companionship had escaped the asylum. At least she was amusing. He wasn't so sane himself.

She turned back to face him and smiled. "Very well." Rejoining him on the bed, she sat close to him. "What can I do for you, friend?"

Her question confused him and he tilted his head a little. She seemed to keep him in a constant state of confusion. "Keep me company?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That I can do." She leaned her shoulder into his and gave him a brief half-hug.

Zero was behaving oddly. As oddly as she could, anyway. But he didn't ask, simply half hugged her back. He was never sure what to expect with her.

Oh this game was just so much fun. Keeping him on his toes was possibly the best game she'd ever played. "I think you need some cheering up."

He gave a small smile, not quite understanding what she meant. "Yeah, maybe."

"Come with me." She stood quickly and went to the door, pausing just long enough to turn and see if he would follow. He stood quickly and rushed after, hoping he wasn't on the receiving end of a lesson.

"So we're friends, right?" She led him down the halls and to a wing he hadn't been to before. "And friends know how to cheer each other up, right?" She stopped outside a sealed door.

"Yes. I consider us friends." He cocked his head to the side, curious now more than before.

She removed her glove and pressed her palm to the biolock beside the door. With a quiet woosh, the door slid to the side and opened a room that was more like a cavernous garage. Entering the room, Zero led him onto a catwalk where she stepped to the side to let him take in the full sight himself.

As he walked past her the lights in the room started clicking on, emitting a soft luminous glow, casting an eerie glow on the object before him, leaving Duo speechless. He walked to the end of the catwalk before a smile crossed his face. "'Scythe..." It was no more than a whisper and Duo found himself running forward and pressing both hands against his gundam.

He looked around sharply, taking in every detail, but to his shock, nothing appeared to be tampered with. The gundam had been cleaned and maintained, but that was as much as he could see. Keeping his hands pressed against the gundam, he turned his head over his shoulder to watch for Zero.

"Friends should stick together." Slowly she walked forward till she was standing next to him, looking up at the machine in front of them. "I thought you might miss this friend in particular. How's that for a cheer up for you?"

He felt a smile spread across his face, a genuine smile. "Thank you, Zero." He kept his hands firmly planted on Deathscythe as though it would disappear if he moved away. "Can I...?" He looked up towards the cockpit, then back at her. He was taking a risk, he knew, but if he could get in his gundam, he was free. No one here could stop him.

Zero nodded. _Yes. You go make friends with your beloved Deathscythe again. Go back to the others. I'll see you again soon enough._ "Of course. You must miss him terribly. It's been six months, after all."

Duo wasted no time moving to his gundam. He wasn't sure this wasn't a trap yet, so he jumped from the catwalk arching his legs up over the railing, maintaining his graceful appearance and landed as hatch dropped open, allowing him access. The AI must've recognized him, even after a 6 month hibernation the gundam's eyes lite up and it hummed, loading it's programs before Duo had a chance to even put a hand to the controls. "Glad to see you remembered me buddy!" He ran his hand over the chair before turning and dropping in to it.

Soft laughter followed him up to the cockpit. "Looks like he missed you too." She leaned over the railing to look up toward him. "Care to introduce me to your friend?"

He hesitated for a moment, but decided that he owed Zero that much. He wasn't even sure why, but before he could think the words flew from his mouth. "Sure, hop over."

_Excellent._ She made her way up and leaned in. "So this is it, huh?"

"Mhm." He ran a hand over the the control panel next to him, in a loving manner. "Scythe's always been there for me." He smirked and looked up to meet her, knowing that he hand the upper hand in the situation, but he was surprised to find she didn't seem worried or seem to have any deviousness about her features. No, this was not a 'lesson,' so what was she up to?

"As true friends should always be. Friends should always be there for eachother. No matter the time, distance, or whatever." Her eyes skimmed over the panel briefly before turning to meet his eyes. "Go home, Duo."

Duo's head snapped up and he stared at her, mouth open. "Go... home?" He blinked twice, then stared down at the uniform he was wearing before he looked back at her. "I..." He glanced around the cockpit. He never expected this, never expected to leave. And he found that he was nervous about leaving, it seemed to bother him. Once his freedom was handed over to him so easily he realized there was nothing outside for him. He pushed the thoughts aside and met her eyes again. "Just like that? Why all of this then?" He motioned to his uniform.

"Because we're friends, Duo. You were hurt, so I took care of you. I helped you with your manners. You needed clothes, so I gave them to you." She gave him her most soft and innocent smile as she reached over to brush the hair from his eyes. "Friends take care of each other, Duo. And I'm sure you must be missing your other friends." She turned, about to jump down, then stopped. Turning back around she leaned over and let her hair fall around her face, the light of the control panel giving her face and hair an ethereal glow. "Before you go, I want to give you one last thing. Something to remember me by." She pulled a silver chain from her pocket and held it up between their faces. Hanging from the chain was a cross with a small glowing stone set in the center. "It's a moonstone. [1} I've seen you looking at the moon, and thought you might like this."

Duo's breath caught in his throat as he found her leaning over him, the soft lighting from Deathscythe playing off her pretty features, he could swear that before him stood an Angel of Death. Zero had a strange beauty about her, but she was far from innocent, he knew that. He studied her through the chain a moment before his hand closed around the cross and he looked at it shining in his hand. It was a silver cross with a cresent shaped stone inside. One, he noted, that sparked and seemed to change in color as it moved on his gloved palm. It shocked him how much this woman in front of him knew about him. The cross and the stone only proving how observant she was, and for the first time he found himself actually respecting her. "I... I don't know what to say." He met her eyes again and smiled at her. "Thank you."

She smiled back at him. "You're very welcome." Leaning closer she kept her eyes locked with his. "Go see the boys, Duo. Go home. I wish you all the best." With that said, she gave him a small, gentle kiss before turning and jumping out of the cockpit. _No goodbyes, Mr. Maxwell. Go see what those other boys have done for you. Go see who your real friends are now. _She went to the master control and opened the door to the outside for him. Standing perfectly still and at attention she waited for him to make his 'escape.'

He stared after her in shock, placing a hand over his mouth, then shook his head. He would never understand that woman. He turned and quickly started up Deathscythe, closing the hatch. With a final command his urged the gundam out of the hanger. "Goodbye Zero."

* * *

[1] Moonstone. (Not a rock from the moon) It is a real stone and it gives the appearance of glowing. This stone is used in our story for two reasons 1. Duo's love of the moon. 2. Symbology of the moonstone. I recommend doing a search to see it inlaid in jewelry, it's very beautiful. It has a lot of meaning behind it, which you can find here (also find out about the glow): http: // www. gemstone. org/ gem-by-gem /english /moonstone .html

nalamacleod - Thanks for another review! :D You make us happy. You seem to be a mind reader because you ask all the right questions. Your review came in while we were typing this chapter and we laughed that you seemed to be right on par with us and asking the right questions. You'll find out about Quatre and Duo in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is rated M for violence, blood, language, etc. We do not own Gundam Wing or profit from it. Trust me, we are far too violent and evil to make something like Gundam Wing.

Notes: This story is collabed entirely with **Cltcmistress**, who can be found on here as well. She writes every other paragraph, so credit is due to her as well! And please review, feedback is encouraging, but it also helps us write better.

* * *

Quatre sat staring at a computer screen. He'd read the same paragraph three times and still couldn't remember what it said. He hated all this desk work. It reminded him too much of his responsibilities within WEI. Pushing away from the desk he went to check on Sandrock. His system check should be about done by now. Things had been quiet enough lately that the gundams weren't needed too often, which was a good thing, but sometimes he felt alone when he hadn't been with his gundam in a while. When he got to Sandrock, he climbed into the cockpit and watched the lights on the panel flicker. "Huh?" There was another light flashing on the board. Someone was trying to contact him. He couldn't think of what the others would have to tell him that required communicating through gundams rather than face to face. Curiosity drove him to press the button and see what it was about. "Hello?"

Duo quickly opened the window, pulling the image of Quatre up on to the screen. "Hey, Quatre."

"AH!" Quatre jumped nearly out of his seat at the sight of his braided friend. "Duo? Is it you? Really?" He could hardly contain himself. So many emotions and sensations coursed through him at that moment he could hardly tell one from another. Before the image could respond he burst with all the thoughts running through his mind. "Duo! Where have you been!? We thought you were dead! Why haven't you called before? Are you ok? Where are you? Is this real or another one of your jokes? Have you contacted the others yet? I should call them!" He stared at the screen, hardly believing his eyes. He was the last to think Duo was actually gone, but six months had passed. That was longer than he'd ever been out of contact before. And he hadn't felt any flicker of his existence since that day they received the package...

Duo chuckled a bit. "Yes, it's really me. I promise. Meet me somewhere and we'll talk. I'll answer everything then, ok?"

"Sure! Where? Where are you? Should we meet there? Should I call the others to meet there, too?" Duo was alive! He could hardly believe it. Duo was _alive_!

"Calm down, Jeeeeez." He laughed again, pausing when his stomach growled. "You know that quiet little Italian place on the corner? Meet me there in about an hour. Later, Quat." With that Duo cut the connection.

_Wow! He's alive and he's back! I have to tell the others! _Quatre sent off a quick message to the others telling them where to meet him in a bit and to hurry, leaving out the reason why. He didn't know why he didn't tell them all then and ther, but something told him that it wasn't the right time just yet. He wasn't surprised to hear that it may be a few. Running back to his room he changed into a clean outfit then out the door, in a hurry to be there as soon as possible.

* * *

Duo checked his appearance, flinching at the habit that had been beaten into him, literally. He was still in the officer uniform that had been given to him, but he hadn't anything else to change into. He wasn't sure what had happened to any of his clothes anyway. He played with the edge of his napkin for a minute before resting his chin on his hands, feeling the smooth leather underneath. The uniform really wasn't that bad, and he was definitely going to keep the gloves. And the jacket. Definitely both, they were pretty nice and custom fit. He was suddenly very nervous about meeting the others again. Things were different, he was different.

Quatre burst into the restaurant a ball full of energy. He looked over until he noticed a long, brown braid down the back of a chair. He rushed over to the table as dignified as he could. He moved around to the other side of the table and froze. "Duo?" It was his friend. But something was different. There was a stillness about him that hadn't been there before. He sat down carefully and looked his friend over. He looked like wherever he'd been, he'd been living well. No outward injuries. So what was it about Duo that gave him the chills?

Duo looked up suddenly before smiling. "Hey Quatre. Been a while, huh?"

"Yeah. You look good." He managed a half-smirk. Maybe it was the fact that it had been so long that had him so on edge. "So where have you been? Why hadn't we heard from you before now?" He tried to suppress the uneasy feeling creeping up his back. This was his friend, Duo. There was no reason to feel so unsettled.

"I've been right where you left me." It came out with an edge of bitterness Duo didn't know he had. He ran a hand through his bangs, hand resting on the scar he knew was there. "I'm sorry, Quatre."

"I looked for you. The last place we had any sign of you was searched. There was no trace. It was like you disappeared." Quatre was taken aback at the harshness in Duo's voice. "Are you ok?"

Duo held up a hand and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Quat. Let's just eat, ok?" He managed a small smile.

He nodded. "The others should be here fairly soon." The blonde ordered something small when the server arrived, then looked back to his friend. "You're quiet. Do you want to wait for the others, or what?" The more they sat there quietly the more he got the chills. What was up?

"I guess I don't have much to say." He turned and ordered something equally small from the waiter. "I don't really know what to say."

"How about where you were? What happened to you? It's been six months, Duo! You've never vanished that long before." He studied his friend closely. His uniform was different. Neat. Not like the Duo he knew.

"Where do you think I was? The mission was a set-up. I walked right into a trap. You think I would just walk off from a mission and disappear for 6 months or something?" He crossed his arms on the table.

Quatre was taken aback. "No! Not at all. We... We thought you were dead, Duo."

A look of disbelief crossed his face, but he remained silent, looking at something over Quatre's shoulder, almost glaring.

"Duo." Heero stood across the table from the braided pilot. "A rather public place for a reunion." His eyes flickered over the pilot before he took a seat, locking eyes with him. Trowa and Wufei joined the rest at the table.

"Well, I was hungry!" He smirked. "Do you have a problem with it Heero?"

"Hn." Heero waved off the server when she returned. Trowa searched the pilot's face before speaking. "Where were you?"

Duo sighed, dramatically before slapping a hand over his face and spoke through gloved fingers. "I went on a mission. It was a trap. I was detained. I just got free. Anything else?"

The server brought the food for the two before retreating quickly. She didn't want to challenge the glare of the guy in green tank top. Trowa simply nodded at Duo's statement. Quatre watched Duo carefully. "Where is DS?"

Duo smiled at the server. "Thank you, ma'am." He turned at Quatre's question and smirked. "He's hidden. With me. I couldn't leave my buddy behind." Wufei looked between them before turning to look at Heero, raising an eyebrow. This was not the Duo he remembered.

Heero glanced at Wufei, silently acknowledging he thought the same thing. Something had changed in the pilot. "Good. Finish eating then we'll go. There's something you should see." He looked to Quatre for confirmation of his suspicions. If something was different with Duo, the blonde would know. Though he did wonder why Quatre didn't have a trace of the braided pilot for so long. What had happened during those six months?

Quatre caught Heero's glance and nodded slightly before he glanced back at Duo, who caught the look and raised an eyebrow. "What is so important I need to see it?"

"Something we think you can help us with." Trowa observed Duo carefully. The pilot ate slower than ever before, and took such care to avoid making any mess. Something had changed in the pilot. "We have some questions you may have the answers to."

Duo chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. "Ask."

He gave him a meaningful look. "Where'd the uniform come from? Looks like more than something you picked up somewhere. It fits you too well. Who made it for you?"

"Bootcamp." He smirked.

"Is that so? And where is this camp that makes you such nice uniforms and feeds you for six months, but doesn't let you have any outside contact? What sort of bootcampthen simply lets you walk away after so long and so much invested in your well-being?" Duo was avoiding his questions. There was definitely something the pilot did not want to share. The real question was whether or not that was because he didn't want to share in front of others, or he just didn't want to answer the questions.

Duo rolled his eyes. "It's called sarcasm, Trowa. Glad to see you are doing well though, glad to see you missed me. Bet it was nice and comfy not having to be experimented on the last six months of your life. I'm done, let's leave and you can show me whatever it is you have."

Quatre placed enough cash on the table to cover the bill and then some before practically jumping out of his seat. He was eager to see Duo home. And to hear what he meant by that last statement. Heero watched Duo for a moment before rising from the table. "We'll see you in a bit then." He turned on his heel and walked out the door, not waiting for a response. There were questions he needed answers to before he welcomed the pilot back. Something was wrong. And who knew how dangerous that something could be?

Duo simply smirked and pulled his leather jacket on, just as a waiter bumped into him. The waiter nodded his apology and gave Duo a pat on the shoulder with a white gloved hand. "Pardon me, sir." Duo nodded, placed two fingers to his temple in a mock salute. "No, worries. " He gave the waiter a knowing smirk before walking past the others after Heero.

Quatre gave Duo a questioning look before shrugging it off. He was acting weird in general. But why the salute? _Hmm... Something really feels wrong. But why?_ He shook his head then smiled at his friend. "So we'll see you in a bit then?," he called after the pilot.

Duo tossed his hand up in a wave as he pushed out the door, whistling a jaunty little tune he'd heard recently, probably something from a cartoon. Wufei looked at the two remaining pilots and raised an eyebrow.

Trowa nodded at Wufei and Quatre before following after. "Did you guys notice something odd about him?" Quatre nodded solemnly. "Something's changed. I can feel him again, but it's not right. He doesn't have the same light to his spirit as he used to. I want to see what he thinks of that tape..."

* * *

Duo crept quietly into the room and stood behind the distracted blonde before grabbing his shoulders. "BOO!"

Quatre jumped from his chair and spun around. "ALLAH! DUO! Are you trying to kill me!?" He took a moment to catch his breath. _Well at least he's acting a bit more normal. Maybe he just needs to be home for a bit. Yeah. _"Take a seat, Duo. You should see this."

"You're too easy, Quatre." He chuckled before sitting on the desk, making a point to ignore the other three pilots sitting in the room.

Heero frowned. "We received this in the mail about a week after you'd been gone." He took the box off his desk and handed it to the braided pilot. "Perhaps you can answer some questions we've had."

Duo took the box and opened the lid carefully. He stared at the contents a moment before he laughed a little bit. "What do you want to know? Gross. Hair." He wiggling his hand trying to free it.

"That's your hair Duo." Quatre shuddered at the memory of opening the box the first time. "Look what else is in there."

"Yeah, I had to get stitches and my hair was cut." He rummaged through the box. "Hmm." He pulled out the preventer's shirt and tossed it next to him. "Hey! My wisdom teeth. This is weird, how'd you get it?"

Trowa picked up the shirt and draped it over the edge of the box. "As we said. This all came in the mail. We were given your name with the package." He watched the face of the pilot carefully.

"Whats this?" He held up a video.

"We're hoping you can tell us more about it." Heero took the tape and put it in player. "Perhaps you can tell us what happened. And why it is you're sitting here today." Pushing play, he stepped back, but kept his eyes on Duo's face rather than the screen.

Duo watched the screen calmly, when he saw the bat connect with his head he placed a hand on the scar that remained absent-mindedly, "That would be Zero. And one of her many ...'lessons.' The teeth are my wisdom teeth, they removed them while I was gone."

Quatre felt a whole open in his chest again when Duo's lifeless body hit the floor on the screen. He'd seen the tape so many times now, but every time that moment took a bit out of him. He watched the pale girl, Zero, give the body one last kick. That's when he noticed it. "The gloves." His eyes went wide as moved closer to the screen. "White gloves...."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Quatre?"

Trowa cautiously placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Quatre." The blonde turned and looked into Duo's eyes. "They all were wearing white gloves. Zero, the man who delivered the package, and the server today. All of them were wearing clean, white gloves."

"Yeah, so?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

Quatre stared at Duo, confused. "Does that mean anything to you? Do the gloves have some sort of significance, Duo?" His eyes flicked to the black gloves holding the box, then back to a pair of violet eyes.

He followed the blonde's gaze to the gloves on his hand and turned away, almost as if he were flinching from the blonde's stare. He was quiet for a long time, eyes closed, before he shuddered and barely whispered. "You never dirty your gloves... never."

Heero frowned. Never dirty your gloves? Sounds like wherever he'd been for six months had done a number on the braided pilot.

Quatre shook his head. "What?" There was that sad look again. What was wrong with Duo?

Duo rubbed his hands through his hair again, stopping on the scar, but never opening his eyes. "Why'd you leave me there?"

Quatre took the box from Duo's hands and placed it back on the desk. "We thought you were dead, Duo. We saw the tape, and I couldn't feel you any more."

Trowa nodded. "There was no sign of you anywhere."

Duo shook his head, but refused to open his eyes. "Not good enough."

"There was nothing to go on, Duo." Heero clenched one fist and glared at the pilot. "I watched that video hundreds of times. I broke every bit of it down and could find nothing. The question I want answered is where were you? Why is it for six months we didn't hear a word. And now you're suddenly back?"

"So you just gave up. Just like that, huh? So I'm basically dead now, right?" He turned and glared at Heero. "I told you where I was. Sorry I couldn't pick up a telephone and tell you I'd be late for dinner."

"That's not what he said, Duo!" Quatre looked at Duo like he'd just burned them. "We tried. We went back to your last known location. There was no trace of you. At all! I couldn't sense anything. Heero couldn't find anything. Then we got that box. What else should we have done, Duo? Your hair, your teeth, your bloody shirt and a tape of what looked like you being beaten to death were inside!"

"If it were Trowa you would've looked a lot harder, huh Blondie?" Duo whirled around and glared at Heero. "You can actually stand there and tell me you didn't try to at least hack something or search for Deathscythe? You think-" Wufei put a hand on his shoulder "Duo, this is enough!" Duo smacked his hand away. "No, no it's not. How long did it take you to declare me dead?" He turned and locked eyes with Quatre. "How long?!"

The blonde pilot stared at Duo, shocked. "Eight weeks," he whispered.

"Eight fucking weeks. Eight? That's it." He snorted. "I commend your effort. It must've been rough, searching that long. I bet it just killed you."

"Duo..." Trowa frowned. "Didn't you hear Quatre? There was no trace. There was nothing for Heero to find."

"So after you graciously gave up, what did you do then Trowa?" He met taller pilot's eyes this time, looking more angry.

"There were other case. Other fires we had to put out. We didn't give up. But with you dead, the urgency was gone. We figured we would keep watch. Wait for whoever captured you to make a mistake. We waited." Trowa stared down at Duo and waited for the explosion. "Heero tried to hack Deathscythe's system with Wing Zero. Nothing. So we waited longer. Do you have a better suggestion? So we know what to do next time?" He knew that last question was probably too much. But that didn't matter. There was something wrong. They'd all noticed it.

Duo's eyes narrowed. "Get out. Everyone, but Quatre. Leave."

Heero frowned, but left immediately. Trowa gave Quatre a questioning look, then followed Heero out the door. "It's fine." The blonde nodded to the others. "You too, Wufei."

Duo waited until Wufei had left and closed the door behind him before turning back to the blonde. "Eight weeks?"

Quatre stood there facing Duo. "Eight weeks. The last four of them there was no sign. Nothing to go off of." He waited.

"Bummer. I expected more from you." He shook his head. "Especially you."

_More from me? Huh?_A feeling of danger and warning creeped up his spine. "More from me? What do you mean by that?" Quatre took a step back and rested against the edge of the desk, tense and waiting.

Duo clenched and unclenched his fists and squeezed his eyes closed as a memory surfaced, another of Zero's lessons and he shuddered. "You don't have any idea what it was like there. To come home, after being left in a place that... and find that your own friends, people who you considered family, question every thing you do. Look at you suspiciously... the whole time I waited. I knew I could hold out until you all came, but you gave up, just eight weeks is all it took to forget about pilot 02."

"That's not what it was like at all! We didn't just give up." Quatre couldn't believe the words in his ears. "Tell me about it. Tell me what it is that I don't understand." He sat down and waited. Waited for whatever reaction would come.

"What do you want to know?" He laughed as he said it. "At first it was hell, but... it always made so much sense in the end..." He studied his hands, refusing to meet the blonde's eyes.

"What happened? The last thing we heard from you was that you were going to check something out in that old building. Then nothing. Until the package. Then nothing for the next several months." He took the moment to look Duo over, fully taking in the uniform. There was something crisp about his demeanor that hadn't been there before. He stood still and quiet. This was not the same Duo that had rushed out the door to take care of a mission on his own. This was not the same Duo at all.

"I was ambushed and shot in the shoulder. I tried to make a get away, but it was like a maze. I got knocked out when I was trying to make an exit. That's when I met her." He motioned to the tape.

Quatre glanced at the frozen image of the pale girl reaching up to turn the camera off. "Zero. Was she the one chasing you? What happened after that?"

"No, Quatre, ladies don't chase. She was the one waiting for me to wake up. Equipped with a hammer." He pushed his bangs up to show the scar on his temple.

"A hammer?" Already this story was much darker than he had expected. He leaned forward and saw a small scar running from Duo's temple up into the hairline. Then it hit him. Ladies don't chase? "So she woke up up with a hammer?" He wanted to know more about this girl who swung a hammer to kill and was referred to as a lady.

"No, I woke up and didn't answer her questions. You always acknowledge a lady, Quatre." He sighed. "She woke me up with the cricket bat. There was a lesson for everything, she trained me. But she took care of me, Quat."

"Took care of you? Duo! She beat you with a hammer and then knocked you into oblivion with a cricket bat!" This was weird. This was not Duo at all. This uniformed pilot was someone different. More akin to the God of Death Duo had always claimed to be. That's what was different. There was something dead about his friend now. Something cold. "Duo. Tell me the whole story. What did she do to you?"

He turned to the blonde and smiled. "She made me a better person."

_WHAT!? What on earth is he saying!?_"She made you a better person how? How does beating you and taking you away from friends make you a better person? Because what I see is a crazy girl named Zero who beats her prisoners and brainwashes them into doing her bidding." Quatre stared at his friend, searching his eyes for any remaining bit of the Duo he once knew.

Duo laughed at that, and moved around the desk to stand at Quatre's side. "I only told you the easy stuff. But I have never done her bidding Quatre." He glared down at the blonde. "If I actually pick up the manners lessons and learn some common courtesy is that so bad?"

"I never said bad. I only wonder what happened to the fun loving Duo that disappeared six months ago." He locked his eyes with Duo and refused to back down. "What sort of lessons did she teach you?" He knew that could be a dangerous question, but he had to ask.

Duo held his eyes for a long time before backing down and looking away. "Everything. Everything was a lesson. Every time I failed there was a new punishment. Never the same one twice, but she always took care of me. I had a room, I was allowed to shower, I got homemade food, everything I needed was provided. I gained her trust enough to get some freedoms. I didn't try to escape though, not without 'Sycthe. I only looked for him once, but I like my eyes, so I didn't try again." He looked back to the blonde and met his eyes again. "After I started behaving she started treating me like a friend, eventually she walked me out to my gundam and told me to come home."

"What kind of twisted girl does that? Beats you and then nurses you back to health? And if you were given so much freedom, why couldn't you get some sort of message out? Even just a note to say you were still alive?" Quatre was taken aback at the dead look in the violet that looked back at him.

"Many reasons, Quat. The simplest being that there were no forms of communication in any of the rooms I was allowed access. No air vents big enough to crawl into, nothing. If I wasn't by her side, then I was near another officer at all times." He glanced around the room before looking back. "Why do you care any way? Took you eight weeks to move on, none of you seem to have been bothered to badly."

"Do you really believe that, Duo? Can you honestly tell yourself that we weren't bothered by your disappearance?" He had to know that they did care. After all they had been through together, did he really believe that the others didn't care? "Why did you send the others away? Aren't we all your friends?"

"No."

It was like he had been shot. "What?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm just confused right now." He rested his head in his hands. "Can we leave it for now? Please."

Quatre relaxed as much as his tightened nerves would let him. "Yeah. You probably want some time to yourself. We left your room alone." He smirked. "We just couldn't do it."

"I think I would feel better if I could sleep. I was so happy to get home... I just.. I'm sorry, Quatre, I haven't felt right since-" _Since that kiss... _He blinked and shook his head, what an odd thing to think. "I am just having a hard time right now."

The blonde gave him a smile. "Yeah, sleep will probably help. And I'm sure a shower and change of clothes will help." He gave the pilot a once over. "Come on, I'll walk you there."

"Change of clothes?" He glanced down at himself. "Oh... hmm." He frowned slightly, but followed Quatre anyway.

* * *

A week had past and Duo found himself in the Preventer's HQ, back at work, back at his desk, in his little office. Only he was extremely restless, felt misplaced, and had to listen to the new recruits act like a bunch of jackasses in the hallway. It was enough to make him snap. And snap is precisely what Duo Maxwell did.

He came out of the office, glaring daggers at the three recruits he found standing in front of him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

One of the recruits looked up at the pilot then turned back to his friends, laughing. "Uh oh. Looks like we're busted." He snickered then turned back to face the braided pilot. "What are you gonna do?"

"I asked you a question." Duo crossed his arms. "You might want to reconsider how you address a superior, _recruit._"

The kid snorted and his friends burst into laughter. The one who talked first gave him a mock salute before losing it in a fit of giggles again. Composing himself for a moment, he stepped toe to toe with the pilot glowering before him. "Superior? Seems to me a superior wouldn't make the dumbass mistake of letting himself get captured in a mission that was a complete set up, then be unable to make any escape for six months." The boy standing to his left stopped his laughter enough to add, "Yeah. Besides, you're only like, what? Two years older? Some superior." The third one chimed in. "The only reason you're in charge at all is because you're some hot shot pilot. I bet any one of us could do the same thing. No. I bet we could do it better." Once again the three of them burst into laughter.

If you asked him later, Duo could've sworn he heard the sound of something literally snapping in his brain. He grabbed the first kid up, slamming him against the wall. "I made the conscience decision to stay for that six months, gathering intell and data to help further a case. Further more, I am your superior officer, you will address me as such, or I will skin you alive. Are we clear?" He turned to the other two, still holding their friend. "You bet your ass I'm a hot shot pilot, better than you'll ever dream of being, but I could kick your ass across this building. You need to learn your place as well."

The other two looked shocked for a second, before bursting once more into laughter. The third one managed to surpress his giggles long enough to stand up straight and look at Duo's face. "Really? Maxwell, you talk a big game, claiming to be the God of Death and all, but I'm more worried about what my eighty year old grandmother could do than I am of you skinning me alive." The middle one piped up again. "Chose to stay there? Chose my ass. I bet they beat you so bad that you were just too damn scared to do anything. I bet they let you go because they felt sorry for your pathetic self." He elbowed his buddy and grinned insolently at Duo. "Now why don't you put Alex down and apologize for being mean to the newbies?"

Before he could react, Duo grabbed Alex by the back of the head, pulling him down so that his gut met the God of Death's knee on a more personal level, he had already turned and grabbed the middle recruit up by the collar before Alex could fall to the ground. He held the kid up by his neck and pulled his fist back, aiming to seriously maim the boy. His voice was cold, distant when he spoke, yet strangely calm. "It's time you learned a lesson."

A hand caught Duo by the wrist before he could slam it into the recruit's face. "Duo, no." Trowa held on tightly. "He's not worth it."

Duo turned to look at Trowa before shooting a glance back to the kid in his grasp. "They have to learn, Trowa."

"Let him go." Trowa noted that Duo was still wearing the black gloves he'd come back with before meeting the pilot's eyes. "Beating him to a pulp is not the way to teach him a lesson."

He held Trowa's gaze for a long time, before noting the other pilot wasn't going to release him. He slowly loosened his grip around the kid's throat, eyes never leaving the taller pilots. Behind them, Wufei's voice could be heard. "You three are to escort me to the Commander's office. For neglecting your duties, loitering in the hallways, failure to wear your uniform correctly, and disobey a superior officer. Move. Now."

The three boys looked at Duo and Trowa briefly. Alex picked himself off the floor and brushed himself off. "Yeah, we're comin'. Looks like you're buddies are gonna fight for you, Pilot Maxwell. Maybe next time, huh?" He laughed to himself and walked over to follow Wufei.

"You should've stayed out of it, Barton." Duo narrowed his eyes. "Now I'm going to have to worry about them again later." The name "Pilot Maxwell" hit him and his eyes widened causing Duo to tense up in Trowa's grasp,

Trowa released his grip on Duo's wrist slowly. "They'll be taken care of. You don't have to worry." He watched the pilot's face carefully, noting the change when Alex made his parting remark. "What happened? I heard a commotion in the hall, came out and saw you about to beat the kid's face to a pulp. What is it about what that kid said that set you off? They never used to bother you before."

He looked thoughtful as he pulled his wrist back, but he repeated the incident to Trowa, before putting his hands over his face and sighing. Almost a second later he jerked his hand back and stared at his hands. "Never dirty your gloves."

"Never dirty your gloves?" Trowa paused and looked at his friend in a new light. "You never told the rest of us what happened. Only Quatre. Why do you wear those gloves?"

He dropped his hands and shook his head. "I don't know why I'm wearing them." _I don't even remember putting them on. I'm losing my fucking marbles._"Just-" A new voice called from behind him. "Agent Barton, I've been sent to take Duo home." Quatre walked up next to the tall pilot, but didn't even glance at him, Quatre seem to keep his distance as he gentle took Duo by the arm. "The commander requests that you take a few days off. To rest. Good afternoon, Agent Barton." Quatre pulled Duo away, not even casting a glance back at Trowa.

Since when did Quatre refer to him as Agent Barton? "Of course, Winner." He couldn't help the tone of his voice. Quatre had been uncustomarily cold. Rather than be left standing in the hallway confused, he returned to his office and closed the door where he could puzzle over things in privacy.

* * *

After this chapter we will be slowing down on updating. We aren't getting much feedback, so we aren't sure if you, the readers, are liking it, please give us valuable feedback! We do take your input into consideration. Plus I need to get out another chapter in Bean, and Cltcmistress is working on a story called "Deceiving Appearances." You should check it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is rated M for violence, blood, language, etc. We do not own Gundam Wing or profit from it. Trust me, we are far too violent and evil to make something like Gundam Wing.

Notes: This story is collabed entirely with **Cltcmistress**, who can be found on here as well. She writes every other paragraph, so credit is due to her as well! And please review, feedback is encouraging, but it also helps us write better.

**Warning: Quatre learns a lesson in this chapter, it is graphic. If it bothers you, you might want to skip the scene with him and Zero, this story is rated M, so I'm assuming you knew it would be bad. It will be marked at the beginning and end with bold.**

* * *

She stood before her master, patiently waiting for him to acknowledge her, trying hard not to smile in spite of herself. _He's going to be pleased. _If she had been alone, she probably would've dance a little from excitement.

Without turning away from the papers, Derek waved to the chair across from his desk. "I've been made aware that you let the pilot go. Is this true, Zero?" His gloved fingers drummed the desk.

"Yes, sir." She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "He will return."

The drumming stopped and he pushed the file to the side. "Take a seat. Explain."

She slid into the chair, eyes never leaving her master's. "The seeds of doubt have been planted, and blossomed, sir. When he returns home he will find that he was pushed to the side. Plus..." She paused to giggle slightly. "I have bonded with his mind. I can track him as if he were next to me. I will give him a month before I take the next step. And he will return to us."

His lips turned up in a half smile. "So you enjoyed playing with your new toy, did you? I knew you were something special when I saw you." He turned to look out the window behind him. "Broken, bonded and soon abandoned by those he considered friends. I'm pleased with your progress, Zero." Turning back around he smiled. "And how did he take to training? I assume you worked with him in conjunction with your, shall we call them games?"

"He is fully trained. Unaware, but fully trained. It took him 6 months to learn what it takes my other pets a year, or longer." She brushed a strand of hair over her shoulder before checking her gloves. "I can sense his doubt, even from here. But... I can feel someone around him, I believe him to be an empath. He doesn't seem to know much about his own abilities."

"Another empath? Now that's an interesting thought." He smiled. Not only had her training gained him a gundam, but she had become more aware of herself. Her appearance and her abilities. Things were coming along much better than he had hoped. "What is the next step in your plan to bring me a gundam? And what do you plan to do about this potential empath? Will he not be a threat to your plans if you give you pet a month in their presence?"

"He won't be a problem. I know just how to take care of him." Her smile grew sinister.

* * *

Trowa knocked on the door to Quatre's study. "We need to talk."

Quatre opened the door, leaving Trowa standing behind him as he headed back to his desk. "What is there to talk about?"

He followed the blonde, miffed at his behavior. "It's about Duo. Something is not right with him. You have to have noticed."

Duo walked towards the study, stopping sharply when he heard his name. He pressed against the door frame and dropped quiet.

"What did you expect, Trowa?" He pulled a file from the desk and began to write something in the corner. "He was a P.O.W. It may take a while to recover. Anything else you need?"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Quatre. Did you see the way he reacted to those trainees? And being a prisoner never stopped him from making a report before." He took the file from his friend and placed it back on the desk. "Can you honestly tell me you think being a prisoner accounts for all of his actions? They did something to him."

Quatre glared at the taller pilot before picking the folder up off the desk and continuing where he left off. "He's never been held and beaten for 6 months either, Trowa. It will take some time."

"Irrelevant. He didn't contact us for six months. Not a word. And even if he does need time, how do you explain his actions? How can you defend him for the way he's been acting? And you turning your back on the rest of us and pandering to him doesn't help things." Trowa watched him pick up the folder again. _Is he just going to ignore this and hope it goes away?_

The blonde slowly turned his head towards the taller pilot. "Pandering to him? Am I suppose to turn my back on him, like you've done repeatedly?"

"I've done no such thing. None of us have. We're only concerned about the way he has acted since he returned. Look at that uniform he insists on wearing! That is not the outfit of a prisoner, Quatre. It looks more like an issued uniform to me. If he's not wearing it, it's the gloves and jacket." He placed both hands on the edge of the desk and leaned closer. "You can feel something the rest of us can't, don't you?"

"'What concerns me more than Duo is that his gundam is now in someone else's hands.' Does that sound familiar, Trowa?" He turned back to the file in front of him and started writing. "Last time I told you how I felt, I was wrong."

Damn. That kid sure knew how to hit home when he wanted to. "Are you going to tell me that you're not concerned at all over the fact that the people who held Duo for six months were also in possession of his gundam?"

"Concerned, yes. But, I was I was more concered that he was hostage. A gundam is a gundam, Trowa. Duo is a living breathing human." He started writing on his file again. "We're done here."

"No. We're not. Something is not right about him. They did something to him. Wufei wants to put him in lockdown until we know what happened. I'm beginning to agree with him. Duo will only talk to you. So unless you can come up with a good excuse, I'm ready to side with Wufei." Trowa frowned at the blonde's reaction. Did he just not care? They all cared about Duo. But even the braided pilot would have to agree that security remained a number one priority.

"Stockholm Syndrome, Trowa. If you lock him up you'll be making a horrible error." He stopped writing, but refused to meet the other pilot's eyes.

"Then what do you suggest? Let a potential traitor have free run of this place?"

Quatre pushed himself up from the desk, leaning forward to glare at the taller pilot. "Only because it is you that would've made him so."

"We tried to find him. Heero hacked every computer system he could. We scoured his last known position for any hint at all and found nothing. Are you suggesting we simply left him there?" Why couldn't Quatre just see what he was trying to tell him? Or was he so blinded by his concern for Duo that he refused to see that something was wrong. "You still haven't answered my question. Tell me you can't tell that something isn't right about him."

"Then we really are done here." He backed away from the desk and started toward the door.

"Trowa..." He sighed sitting down. "Don't. Please."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"Sit. Please?" He motioned to a chair in front of him.

"Hm." Turning away from the door, he went to sit with the blonde.

Quatre circled around the desk, pausing in front of Trowa, before sitting on the edge of the desk. It brought him eye level with the taller pilot, which he would've found amusing any other time. "This is destroying us." He crossed his arms.

Trowa kept his face emotionless. "Yes."

"I miss you." He dropped his head.

"You have to be careful about that Quatre. There are still those out there who would see peace destroyed. People like the ones who held Duo. We must be concerned with that first."

"Why do you always do that?"

He smirked. "It's only the truth. If anyone is to have the freedom to care for each other it should be the innocents. Those people who don't have blood on their hands. It's up to us to keep things safe for them to care."

The blonde crossed his arms and turned away. "What about us, then? Do we not have that same freedom?"

"We do. I care about you and the others. I care about Duo, though you seem to think not. But I also care about those who need someone to care for them."

"Duo needs someone to care for him now more than ever." Quatre paused a moment before he spoke again. "If you turn away from him, you'll lose him."

He sighed. Quatre was right. "Fine. But you keep a close watch on him. The way he's been acting is not like the Duo we knew. I'll talk with the others. Maybe he just needs some time off to sort things out

The blonde glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "That's it then?"

"There's a new enemy out there Quatre. We have to be careful. They may have already infiltrated the Preventer's headquarters. Trowa stood and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I believe in keeping my friends close. But I also believe in keeping my enemies closer."

"You do that." He pulled away, turning his back on the other before whispering. "But I won't be a part of it."

"Quatre..." He dropped his hand. "Very well. I've got work to do."

The blonde sighed. "You're always going to stay in that shell, aren't you Trowa Barton?"

"Hn." He walked to the door and paused. "Keep an eye out Quatre. And watch your back."

The blonde smiled a bit, but kept his back to the brunette. "You, too, Trowa. I'll expect you to let me know what you find."

Duo edged away from the door frame when he heard footsteps getting closer. So the others saw him as a threat? Some welcome home party. Just let them try to lock him up. Perhaps he could teach them some lessons of his own. He winced and shuddered at the tone of his own thoughts. _What am I thinking? These are my friends..._He backed up the hall until he was a safe enough distance away. No need to let them know he had heard everything. He paused then began whistling and strolling down the hall toward Quatre's room again in time to see Trowa leaving.

Trowa turned at the sound of the whistling. "Duo." He nodded, then turned and continued in the opposite direction.

Duo stopped outside Quatre's room and knocked in time to his whistling on the door frame.

"Come in, Duo." The blonde turned and flopped down in his chair.

"Hey, buddy." Duo entered then sat in a chair of his own. He paused for a moment as if considering how he appeared before slouching a little. Best to look a bit more at ease in front of the others for a bit."What's up? You look flustered."

Quatre tapped his pencil on the desk, a nervous habit he'd picked up from somewhere. "Just. It's nothing. What brings you here, I thought you were resting? How are you feeling?"

Duo jumped up and snatched the pencil out of the blonde's hand. "I...." The pencil snapped in his gloved and as the sank back to the chair. The two halves of the pencil fell to the floor and bounced. Duo looked at them looked at them shocked, before recovering his composure He took a moment to straighten his uniform before continuing. "I'm fine. Just tired. But I'm afraid if I'm left alone for now the others may think I'm up to something."

Quatre pulled his hand back in shock. "You could've asked me to stop..." _He's even more stressed today, if this keeps up we'll lose him. _"Duo, why do you continue to wear that uniform?"

"I'm sorry." He bent over to retrieve the two have and placed them on the edge of the desk. Turning away he whispered to himself. "Never fidget. It is unnecessary." He looked back at Quatre, then down at his outfit. Everything was in order. Not a single button out of place. So why did that bother them? "I got used to it, I guess." He adjusted his gloves then looked Quatre in the eyes. "Why?"

"Well..." He sighed, sensing the inner struggle in the braided pilot. "I liked fidgety Duo, who wore whatever, whenever." He studied his friend's face carefully. "You're dressed like an officer, Duo." Quatre picked his pencil up and dumped it in the trashcan before grabbing another one. He did not tap this one, instead he pressed it to his lips with a thoughtful look. "Are you happy this way?"

He snorted. "Fidgety, sloppy Duo had no discipline."

"I liked fidgety sloppy Duo." Quatre leaned over the desk. "But are you happy?"

He should have known he wouldn't get away with avoiding the matter around Quatre. That kid could sense too much. "I'm happy I have friends who care about my well-being. And I wear it because I like it."

"Are we... friends, Duo?"

"Sure, Quat." The question caught him off guard. Of course they were friends. Weren't they? He knew he considered Quatre a friend. But there was something else. Something felt different since he'd returned. Like he was missing something.

Quatre smiled before studying Duo. "I want you to know, I support whatever you choose, Duo." He dropped his gaze to his own hands. "I want to see you happy. I hope you remember that. I'm going to quit the preventers. I gave the a month's notice"

What? "Quit the Preventers?" He stared at his friend. "Why?"

"I'm tired of fighting, Duo. I have WEI to keep my busy enough. And... when you disappeared, I thought you died. We use to fight for what we believed in, right here." He placed a hand over his heart. "Now, we follow the orders of those who control us. I feel like we're all being torn apart. I won't participate any more."

"You always were smarter than the rest of us. If only we all followed what was in our hearts."

"Where would you be then, Duo?"

"Huh?" What was that supposed to mean? Where would he be if he followed his heart?"

"Whats in your heart, Duo?" _He's forgotten himself._

_What is in my heart?_ He stared at his hands for a while, perfectly still. "Always be clear in your thoughts and actions," he whispered. He shook his head slightly. "Home."

"Home?"

"Huh?" He'd hardly realized he'd spoken out loud. "Nevermind. What will you do when you leave?"

"Be true to myself." He stood and walked past Duo, gently patting his shoulder. "I hope you figure it out soon, Duo." With that he left.

* * *

Heero's eyes opened the second before the alarms went off. Jumping from bed, he ran in the dark to the main operations room. "Someone's hacking into the system." Sitting down he started to stop the intruder from infiltrating any further. He didn't look up when Trowa and Wufei entered. "We're being hacked. Help me stop it so I can track where it's coming from."

Trowa sat down at the console next to him quickly typing in a few commands. "Who ever this is, they're good."

Wufei leaned over Heero's shoulder. "Can you track them? We can fight them face to face."

"Hn." Heero nodded, typing furiously. "Got them. It's mobile. I've sent the signa tracer to the gundams. We can track them from there until we know just where they are hiding."

Quatre entered, pulling his shirt over his head. "What's going on? We're not being attacked are we?" Something was wrong, but not there.

Heero nodded. "We've been hacked. Let's go." He ran from the room and toward the gundams.

Wufei was a step behind Heero, but Trowa turned to the blonde. "You should stay here, watch Duo."

The blonde looked up at Trowa. "I'd feel better if I was watching your back."

Trowa used his knuckles to brush stray bangs away from the blonde's face. "This is not your fight any more. Stay safe, yeah?"

Quatre smiled. "I still have one more week before my resignation is in effect. But I'll stay."

* * *

"There. The signal looks to be coming from that church in the clearing." Wing Zero dropped to the ground and Heero climbed out. Motioning for the other two to follow, he jumped to the ground. "Let's go."

Trowa had a bad feeling about approaching the church, but his fellow pilots did not. He decided to keep his mouth closed and followed Heero's lead to the church.

"Wufei, you take the back entrance. Trowa, you take the side. I'll go through the main entrance." He pulled his gun out and made his way up the steps quickly. Whoever hacked the system was hiding there somewhere.

Trowa nodded and disappeared to the side without a word. /he could scale the side and go through the windows easily.

Zero chuckled to herself. "So you've come to take the bait have you?" She peered around the corner just as one the pilots entered. _Ollie, ollie, oxen free!_

"Stop right there!" Wufei was almost on her. "You are under arrest!"

"I don't think so." Knocking over some standing candelabras she made a break for the the front of the church. She paused behind the alter and put the laptop into the pack on her back. _You're not the one I want to see. But all the same, I'm excited to have an audience for your friend's departure._ She looked up to check that the room was in the clear before dashing into one of the confessionals and closing the door carefully behind her. _How ironic..._

"Heero!" She's in here." Wufei chased after her, jumping the alter and heading for the confessionals, kicking the door. "She's hidden in a confessional!"

Heero ran to where the other pilot was. "Did you see which one?" He kept watch for any sign of the girl and began kicking in doors from the other end.

"The middle one."

He didn't have time for this game of hide-and-seek. "Open it." He held his gun at the the ready. "Now."

"It's her, Zero." Wufei kicked the door in.

Trowa ran up from behind them. "Heero we have an issue!"

Zero smiled. As the door opened she burst forward, a dagger brandished in each hand. "Hello boys!" She caught each of them on the arm and lunged straight for the third pilot who just joined them.

"Why are you here?" He rushed towards her, intent on disarming her.

She only giggled and swiped at the pilot. "Playing games." She continued to dance round him, careful to avoid the line of shot for either of the other two.

Heero took aim at the girl and fired before he lost his target again. The girl was fast. But not fast enough.

_Damn!_ Zero felt the shot hit her leg as she went down on the floor hard. Turning around she glared at the three of them. _There goes that pair of slacks. My master will be so furious..._

Trowa turned to Heero sharply as the gun shot rang out. "No! Duo and Quatre are here!"

"No Heero. What are you doing?" The braided pilot ran between him and Trowa, crouching at Zero's side, pulling her out of Heero's aim.

Quatre ran in after Duo. "Duo! Wait!" He stopped when he saw the pilot holding on to the pale girl. "It's her!"

Heero kept his gun pointed at the girl. "Move."

"You'll have to shoot me first."

"If that's what you want then I will." He glared at Duo. He knew something was wrong about him since he came back.

Quatre moved forward to get a better look. Her pale eyes were so intense as she glowered at Heero. But there was something else there... He gasped. "Allah, that's it! She's empathic!" It made sense now. That sense of wrongness that had been clinging to Duo since he returned. She was the source. His eyes flickered over the uniform and white gloves. There was no doubt about it, she was the cause of Duo's change.

Zero kept her eyes locked on the pilot intent on killing her. _Yes. Show Mr. Maxwell just what sort of friend you are._

Zero's eyes flicked to the blonde pilot. She'd been right. They also had an empath, but despite his ability to peg her as one, he seemed to be rather unfamiliar with his own capabilities. "Quatre Reberba Winner. You don't belong with animals like these three. " She turned her face to the braided pilot hovering over her protectively. "Wouldn't you agree, Duo? I think your blonde friend there would do better away from the rest of them."

"Heero. Lower your gun." Quatre walked past him, ignoring Trowa who reach out an arm to grab him back. He knelt in front of Duo, before glancing at Zero. "Duo, is this what you want?" He whispered.

Duo watched Quatre carefully. He looked at the other three briefly before looked back to the pilot before him. "There's nothing here for me. Zero is my friend."

"I am your friend, Duo." Quatre glanced at Zero again, feeling uncomfortable. "Are you just going to throw us aside, just like that?"

He flinched at the words then narrowed his eyes and looked at the other three. "They threw me aside. Why should I be concerned with them?" He pulled Zero closer. "Zero cared for me when no one else did."

Zero turned her head into Duo's chest to hide her smile. Slowly she pulled something from her pocket and waited for the right moment.

"I care about you Duo." Quatre stared at him sadly, then raised his voice enough for the others. "If you must, go, they will not fight you this time." He stood and turned, starting for Trowa.

_Thank you, Mr. Winner. _With a click of the trigger in her hand the canisters she'd hidden throughout the chapel blew, issuing a dense cloud of smoke. "Let's go, Duo!" She broke from his grasp and grabbed the blonde, giving him a quick knock of the head.

"Quatre!" Trowa ran forward pushing through the smoke, hand over his face. "Heero, they're gone! They have Quatre!"

Zero ran for the door, throwing the unconscience pilot over her shoulder. "Duo, get us out of here." She followed the pilot and smiled at his back as she ran with him from the church. _Master will be so pleased, indeed. Not only am I bringing him the one I've trained, but now he'll have another empath. Wonderful!_

* * *

Quatre groaned as he regained consciousness. He moved to rub his temples but something held his arms tight behind him. "Wha...?" Slowly he came to realize he was cuffed to a chair; his back protesting the uncomfortable position, legs strapped tightly down, so he couldn't move his lower half at all. When he opened his eyes he found himself nose to nose with a familiar face.

"Good morning, Mr. Winner." Zero's opal eyes flickered as a smile spread across her face. "I see you finally chose to join us in the land of the living."

"It's you!" Quatre jerked back and blinked. "Where am I?"

"How observant. Good to see your vision is functioning properly after that little bonk on the head." She reached up and ruffled his hair. Straightening, she stepped back and watched the blonde take in the room. "Doesn't anything look familiar to you?"

He felt a chill run up his spine as he looked around the room. He could feel her near him, not the same as the others, it was different in his head, almost cheerful. "Yes. I know this room."

"Excellent." Her eyes studied him closely. "What seems to be troubling you? Surely this plain ol' room with just you and me and a table full of toys can't bother you that much." She walked around behind his back and placed her hands on his shoulders. "So tell me," she said as she began to massage, "what seems to be the matter?"

Quatre's eyes flickered to the table and he remained calm, despite the fear creeping up his back. "You can sense my feelings then, am I right?" He looked at the hand on his left shoulder. "What is bothering me is that I appear to be on the receiving end of a lesson, but I have done nothing wrong. Why am I here?"

"My, my, my. You are a smart one indeed." She took her hands from his shoulders then walked back in front of him and leaned against the wall. "I was surprised at the level of connection you have with Maxwell and the other boys. But I was disappointed at how easy it was to break that bond and forge one with Duo on my own. It's a shame you don't know more about your own abilities." With a sigh, she gave him a pitying look. "What a waste."

"Bond or a hold? He has no free will of his own. He is a puppet." Quatre sighed. "Are you going to try and break me too?"

"Break you!?" Her hand flew to her chest in a show of shock. "Oh, no Mr. Winner. I don't plan on breaking you. A lady never breaks an expensive toy. Only children do such things. I'm only here to help you. To teach you the lessons your friend Duo learned so well." She removed her gloves and set them gently on the edge of the table.

"Never dirty your gloves... I see." He lowered his head and sighed. "What lesson will we be learning today, then?"

She looked over her shoulder at the boy. "So Duo has been sharing his lessons with you, has he?"

"Yes, you could say that." Quatre tested the restraints on him before relaxing again.

"Wonderful! He's such an excellent pupil I'm sure he shared all the best lessons with you." She pulled the sheet off the table and looked over the items there. "You can stop struggling. You're not going anywhere Mr. Winner. Now which should we begin with. I must say I am fond of so many of these."

"I have no doubts about your restraints, Zero, but can you blame me?" He glanced over to the table again and shuddered at everything he saw. _Allah, Duo. I understand now, I'm sorry._

_**-Begin graphic scene-**_

"Aha! I know just the thing for you. Oh, you're going to love this one. This is one of my favorites. And it has been so long since I've used it." Zero chuckled and rolled a small cart over in front of the pilot. "Now, be a good boy. I'm going to release your arms from the cuffs. I want you to slide your hands in the holes you see in front of you. Ok? And no funny business."

"And what if I refuse?"

"If you refuse?" She walked back to the table and opened the cabinet underneath, removing a glass jar. She placed it on top of the box before him. "You see this jar? This is what happened to the family of the last person who refused. The green ones belong to his daughter and the blue ones to his wife." [1]

"Aguh" Quatre flinched back away from the jar, turning his head to the side, trying not to puke. "I understand." He gulped.

"I knew you would." She left the jar on top and walked behind him. "Now when I let you go, you do as I say." With a click she released the cuffs and walked back to the box. "Put your arms through the wholes, Mr. Winner."

He looked at the jar, then Zero. "Am I suppose to grab anything in particular?"

"You'll feel a bar inside. Hold on to it. And don't move. Things will be much more pleasant for you if you simply do as your told."

He gave one last look at the jar before he squeezed his eyes closed and slid his hands into the box. He could feel something sharp scraping his arms, but he didn't touch it. He found the bar and grabbed it, flinching when he felt the spines on it digging into his hands, then loosened his grip. Unfortunately being leaned into the box he had a clear view of the jar and he jerked his right arm back in surprise, before he felt something pierce into his arm. He noted holes were surrounded with razors that kept him from pulling his arms out, so he relaxed, placing his hand gently on the bar again and squeezed his eyes shut.

Zero laughed with delight at his reaction. "You see why I said don't move."

He remained silent and tried to focus his breathing, focusing on being still. _Trowa. I need you. _

"Hmm. You've got your eyes squeezed so tightly shut. Maybe I can help you with that." She stepped to the table and returned with a black bit of cloth. "Here. This should help with that." Standing behind him she placed the cloth over his eyes and tied it tightly behind his head. "Does that help?"

"Hn."

Her lower lip stuck out in pout. "Oh, Mr. Winner, you really should be more polite. When a lady asks a question she expects an answer." Standing behind his back she removed a knife and let the tip of the blade rest against the base of his neck. "Now I ask again. Did that help?"

"Yes."

"Much better." She slid blade down, scratching his back slightly as she cut through his shirt. "Let's continue then. You've learned lesson one." She went to the cabinet beside the table and opened the door on a small brazier. "Always give a lady and answer to her question." Using a small pair of tongs she opened its door and removed a single hot coal. "Are you ready for the next lesson, Mr. Winner?"

Was he ready for the next lesson? No he wasn't. What did she want him to say? No would probably get him punished worse. "Yes."

She was so pleased. This pilot learned even faster than Duo did. How wonderful! _Oh this is just too much fun for one girl to have by herself._ "Very good." She held the coal behind his back, just close enough for him to feel the heat rolling off. "But I want to make certain you are paying attention first. Repeat lesson one."

He could feel the heat near his back and felt fear rolling through him. " When a lady asks a question she expects an answer." He tried to move away from the warmth at his back, and pulled on his arms, hissing when they met with the razors again.

"Very good." She took the coal away and placed it back in the fire, but kept hold of the tongs. "You learn so very quickly, I'm so proud of you. It's time for lesson number two." She placed the tips tongs that had just held the coal lightly on his back between the shoulder blades. "Never question a lady's directions."

Quatre suppressed a scream, biting his lip and tasting blood. He squeezed hard on the bar, ignoring the spines that bit into his palm.

Zero chuckled as she removed the tongs. "You held that one in very well. But if it helps at all, letting it out will help alleviate the pain you feel." She put the tongs back and picked up the icepack from the table. Holding the icepack to the burn on his back, she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Now repeat lesson two."

He mumbled incoherently under his breath before giving a shaky sigh. "Never question a lady's directions." He rested his forehead on the box in front of him.

"What was that you said the first time? I don't believe I heard you."

"Arabic prayer." He whispered.

"Really? I love learning new things!" She took the icepack from his back and went to stand in front of him. "Would you care to share?"

"Allah, deliver me from this evil one, for she is insane." He tilted his head towards her, but couldn't see for the mask. _She's going to try and kill me either way. Why did Duo leave me here with her?_

She scowled down at the blonde pilot. "It seems to me you have trouble taking our lessons to heart." Returning to his back she grabbed him by the hair and jerked back and hissed into his ear, "Would you like to know the full extent of my insanity, Mr. Winner? Did your friend Duo ever tell you where I came from? That I spent eight years in an asylum for killing my family?"

He hissed in pain as she jerked him back, forcing his arms to be cut by the blades again. "Eight years is not enough for someone like you. I only hope that Allah shows mercy to your pathetic soul."

She released his hair abruptly and smoothed it out as tender as a mother. "You know I can sense your fear. I can almost taste it. Sweet like sugar," she whispered softly. Her hand dropped from his head as she turned away. "You should be more careful with your words when you are around a lady. She might take offense to what you have to say." Retrieving the tongs, she returned to the brazier and removed a coal from the center. "And what you said was rather offensive. So you understand you must be punished for such rude behavior." Zero held the coal inches from his already burned back for a moment before pressing it deep into his skin. "And I will not tolerate such insolence from my students!"

An inhuman scream escaped his lips and Quatre flailed his arms, his mind automatically reacting to try and remove the burning object from his back. He felt shards of metal and glass shredding his arms, but he couldn't stop, he thrashed hard against his restraints before the pain became too much and blackness claimed him. [2]

Zero smiled and laughed at the sound of the scream coming from the blonde pilot. This was exactly why she loved this particular instructional method. The reactions were always so exquisite. Putting her tools away she returned to the table and picked up another jar then stood in front of the unconscious boy. _Now while you are out..._ She gently lifted one of the arms and took a handful of rock-salt from the jar she placed beside the first. _This may sting a little. But you wont feel it just yet._ She rubbed the fistful of salt along his arm, then did the same to the other before wrapping each in gauze. Then she turned her attention to the burn on his back. She placed a healing ointment on a patch, then coated that in more salt before placing more guaze over the red flesh. _This will leave such a lovely scar. _

**_-End graphic scene-_**

Finally she placed his arms back in the cuffs and wheeled the cart away. But she left the blindfold on. "Time to wake up!" At that, she overturned a cold jug of water over his head.

Quatre woke up with a jerk, pulling against his restraints and whimpering in agony. He started mumbling again, this time his words blending together and not making much sense and shaking his head.

"You passed out on me, Mr. Winner. That was very rude."

He paused, panting slightly and cocked his head in her direction, but stayed quiet, only a small whimper escaping him.

"If you don't answer me I'm afraid we'll have to go back over our lessons again. Would you like that? Do you want to review your lessons?" She laughed softly as she felt the confusion and pain rolling off of him in waves.

He shook his head, amazed at how much his body was shaking. He knew he was on the verge of blacking out again, but he remained focused on her words. "I did not... mean to be rude." He hung his head, wishing the pain would stop.

"Very good. I was concerned for a moment." She knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his knees and her face inches from his. "I'm going to leave you for a bit. Understand? No one can hear you scream in this room. So no use calling for help."

"Are you... going to leave me this way?" He barely whispered it.

"I bandaged your wounds and taught you some manners. I should hope to see you remember the lessons I taught when I return." She smiled at him sweetly and ruffled his hair again. "As for the blindfold, yes. I think I will leave that on. Your empathic ability gives you a sixth sense where most only have five. I don't think that's very fair. So yes it will remain on. For the rest of your stay here, your eyes will remain as blind to the world as if the eyes in the jar were your own." She walked to the door and paused. "Good day, Mr. Winner." The door closed behind her with a click as the outside lock activated.

He pushed against the restraints again before allowing darkness to claim him again.

* * *

[1] Obviously a jar of eyes, for those who didn't catch on.

[2] It was at this point in the story that Cltcmistress said to me** "**AH! I just got the song Box of Sharp Object stuck in my head!" She is a very disturbed person, but considering I offered up "mu*ging" as a torture for Quatre, it might not be her. If you have not been to urbandictionary and are not familiar with this word, it is in your best interest to NOT look it up. If you do, then I warned you. I also took out a letter so you would have a harder time finding it, cherish your innocence.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is rated M for violence, blood, language, etc. We do not own Gundam Wing or profit from it. Trust me, we are far too violent and evil to make something like Gundam Wing.

Notes: This story is collabed entirely with **Cltcmistress**, who can be found on here as well. She writes every other paragraph, so credit is due to her as well! And please review, feedback is encouraging, but it also helps us write better.

**Warning: More Quatre beating in this chapter. Nothing too rough.**

Special thank you to wind dancer1981 for correcting me! :D

* * *

Heero scowled at the panel. How could he have let this happen? "Damn she was good." He continued to enter commands into the computer. "Have either of you had any luck finding out what it was she was after?"

Trowa looked up, before he suddenly paused in typing and grabbed his head. "Hm."

Wufei glanced at Trowa. "Barton?"

Heero glanced over before resuming work.

"He's calling me." He turned around as if there were someone standing behind him.

Pausing for a moment, Heero turned and studied him. "He's calling you?"

Wufei scowled. "You can hear him?"

Trowa smirked. "It is not the first time." [1]

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "You've been able to sense him before?"

Heero returned to the computer without a word. Quatre and his 'skills' had ceased to surprise him long ago.

"He called to me when he-" Trowa grabbed his head again, squeezing. "Ungh!"

This time Heero turned and gave the pilot his full attention. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. I felt his pain, then nothing," Trowa sat down at the computer and started typing frantically. "Heero, is there anyway we can backtrack her system to find her current location?"

"Only if that laptop she had goes back online and is able to send and receive signals." Turning back to the monitor he began punching in a new series of commands. "We can use the signature her computer left in the system and add a sniffer to it. When her system is back up and running, our system will backtrack it and find her location."

Wufei leaned over Trowa's shoulder. "What is it you plan on doing once you know her location?"

"I'm going after Quatre."

Nodding, he continued to scowl at the screen. "And when we find her, we destroy that one called Zero."

Heero looked over his shoulder. "I thought you didn't fight women?"

"I will not fight a bleeding heart or a woman, but Zero is no woman." He turned and faced Heero. "Zero is a psychotic disgrace to her gender and should be destroyed."

Heero laughed out loud, before turning back to the computer. "Affirmative." [2]

* * *

The next day Zero tapped on Duo's door, adjusted her uniform and waited patiently. _Welcome back, Mr. Maxwell. Now let's see where your loyalty lies..._

"Zero." He greeted her. "Where is Quatre?"

"He's secure." She smiled kindly. "It's good to see you home and with the people who care for you."

"Yes." He nodded, but looked worried. "May I see him?"

"In a moment." Stepping forward she placed a hand gently on his cheek. "Pardon my being so forward, Duo. But I wanted to tell you that I'm glad you returned. Thank you for saving me back there." _And thank you for making this simply all too easy._

"You are a lady, Zero." He lowered his head. "You're welcome."

"And you're such a gentleman." Removing her hand, she returned to a more formal stance. "As for the blonde. The pilot Mr. Winner has been most uncooperative. In fact, he has been quite rude to me. I was taken aback at just how he behaved in the presence of a lady. I was hoping that since you were such an excellent student, you may be able to help teach him some manners and proper respect for a lady."

Duo's eye's widened in shock. "What... How?"

Zero frowned. "Did those boys cause you to forget our lessons, Mr. Maxwell? What do you mean by 'how?' "

"No, I understand."

She smiled at him sweetly once more. "Good. Now why don't you go have a... shall we say, discussion with Mr. Winner. Help him with a lesson. I'm sure you remember enough of our lessons to pass them on to him, correct?"

"Correct, but I-" He look at his feet.

"But what, Duo? Do you disagree with my attempts to make him a better person? Do you think he should continue to be so rude and inconsiderate in the presence of a lady?"

"No Zero. I'll go at once."

"There's the Duo I know." She smiled and reached up to straighten his tie. "You look so sharp in this uniform, Duo. I'm very proud of you. Now it's your turn to help someone else the way I helped you."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted before turning sharply on his heel and went to find Quatre.

* * *

Duo knew which room to look for Quatre. There was only one place he could be if Zero had talked with him. Opening the door, he froze for a moment at the sight of the blonde bound and unconscious in the chair. The room smelled slightly of bleach and he noted that while the floor was free of any spots, Quatre's slacks had a fair amount of blood on them. He closed the door behind him gently and went over to the unconscious pilot. "Quatre." He shook his shoulders gently. Lord only knew what sort of damage Zero had inflicted on the blonde. "Quatre, buddy, wake up."

"Maa?" Quatre raised his head towards Duo despite the blindfold covering his eyes. "La afham." The voice was weak and sounded slightly confused before he lowered his head again. [3]

Duo removed the blindfold and carefully lifted Quatre's head. "Quatre. Wake up. It's Duo." What had Zero done to him?

"Laa." [4]

"Don't tell me no. You know I don't understand most of that, but I know the tone of the word no in any language." He stood and went around to release Quatre from the cuffs. "What did she do? Give you one of her lessons?" He looked at the bandage on the pilot's back and the ones wrapping his arms. Gently, he moved Quatre's arms forward so he could look at them better.

"It doesn't hurt any more, it's gone numb..." He kept his head bowed as he whispered. "I know why you are here, sadeeky." [5]

"No need to go calling me names." He smirked as he peeled back the binding then gasped. At first he was taken aback at amount of cuts and scrapes that ran from fingertip to elbow. Then he smelled it. _She packed it with salt! _"What did she do to you?"

"The same thing you are here for."

Duo's hands froze. "Quatre, I...." But what could he say? He was right. He had come to teach him a lesson. He shook his head and resumed removing the bloody, salty bandages to exchange them for clean ones.

"You could have left them. What you are going to do hurts more than a physical wound. I do not require your sympathy, sadeeky."

Duo quietly continued to change the bandages taking care to clear the rest of the salt from the wounds before turning his attention to Quatre's back.

"What you are doing is pointless. Just get it over with, so I can go back to 'sleep.'"

He stopped. Dammit. Why did he have to make this so hard? "Is that what you want?" He moved back around and stood in front of him. "Do you want me to just leave you?"

"You already have." He shook his head slightly. "We both know why you are here, let's not play games."

Duo closed his eyes and shook his head. How was it he could feel so sure of himself mere hours ago with Heero threatening to kill Zero, but now that he was back and in this room with Quatre looking so weak before him, he suddenly doubted the Zero's intentions for him? "I'm not going to teach you a lesson, Quatre."

"Then why are you here?"

He looked into the blonde's eyes a moment before looking away. "I don't know anymore..." _Zero must have been mistaken. Quatre would never be rude to a lady. _"I though I was here to help you 'learn some manners.' But now I don't know. I just feel so confused." What was going on with his head? He felt pulled in so many directions it was dizzying.

"Then let me go." Quatre still refused to look up at his friend.

"I can't do that."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." He looked at the table and shuddered. Lord only knew what Zero had in store for the pilot if he left him there.

"Get it over with, Duo. It has to be one of us."

"Whatever." He looked back at the pilot and noticed the restraints keeping Quatre bound to the chair. "You probably need a chance to stretch and move." Kneeling down he released the latch on the cuffs. "This should feel a bit better on your legs."

Quatre pushed up suddenly, rushing towards Duo, but tripped into him and let his head rest on Duo's shoulder, eyes still hidden. "Make your move, 02, or I will be forced to action."

"Wha-?" Duo rose and caught the pilot, shocked for a moment. "I'm not going to torture you, if that's what you want, buddy. Besides, you look too exhausted and weak to really do much damage anyway." He smirked and pushed Quatre away from him slightly.

Quatre lifted his head and looked Duo in the eyes, regret and sadness lining them before they became cold and distant. "Forgive me, then." He whispered as he punched the braided pilot.

Duo released his friend immediately and grabbed his jaw. _Damn, that hurt!_ "I said I wasn't going to hurt you. But maybe you do need a lesson after all. One on how to treat your friends." With that he hauled back and returned the favor. This time the similarity between his thoughts and Zero's words didn't bother him. This time they fueled the fire. "A gentleman doesn't strike another when offered a helping hand."

Quatre staggered back and stopped himself before falling. He lowered his head and shook it. "There are no gentlemen here." _I'm sorry, Duo. She'd hurt us both if you didn't follow her orders. It's better this way._

"Any other time I might have agreed with you." He glared at the pilot. "But not this time." Giving his jaw one last rub he looked from the table back to Quatre. "I have just enough honor left to leave without striking you. If you want to be punished so much, do it yourself. There's the table with her toys. Have fun." With that he turned his back and walked to the door.

"Traitor." He spat out as he stood, rubbing his own jaw and glared at Duo.

"Name calling isn't very nice, Quatre. Don't make me tell Zero you were rude to me, too." He smirked over his shoulder. "Besides, you're the one that's trying to get me to hit you. You're the one pushing the envelope."

Quatre dropped to his knees, dropping his stare to the floor. _Great, now we're both going to get lessons. _

Duo faced the door, waiting for the slew of Arabic insults that were sure to follow. When he didn't hear anything he turned and saw Quatre on the ground. "What? Can't do it? Can't bring yourself to attack me from behind?" _What's he doing? Can't he make up his mind? Is he gonna attack again or not?_

"I am not the backstabber."

Now he was just getting irritated. Why couldn't Quatre just leave off? "I didn't turn against anyone. It was you four that turned against me. And yes I include you. Rather than staying and fighting for me, you chose to resign and run off to 'follow your heart.' Well you know what my heart says right now? That even though her instructional methods may be a bit of tough love, at least Zero cared to ask I was since leaving!" His fists opened and closed at his sides. Dammit arguing with Quatre could be so infuriating.

Quatre smirked. "Is that what you think?"

"That you abandoned me with the rest or that Zero actually cares?" Just what did the blonde find so amusing? _Zero does have some good points. The bit about always being clear in thoughts and actions would sure help right now._

The blonde looked up to him again. "Na'am."

"Did she hit you in the head or somethin'?" _Is he trying to get me to teach him a lesson? If he keeps this up we may have to talk about being clear..._

"Laa." He returned to his feet and walked calmly towards Duo, stopping just short of arm's length.

"Cut the crap and talk to me, Quatre." He glared at him and took a deep breath. As tempting as it was at the moment, hitting the other pilot was not something he really wanted to do. "What are you at? Do you want me to hit you? Because you're really pushing my buttons now."

"Aasef." He bowed his head. "No English."

Duo shook his head. "Please don't make me do this, buddy. I really don't want to hurt you." _Is this really necessary? I could just knock him senseless with one punch.... Damn he's frustrating._

"La afham." He shook his head. "Aasef."

"I said cut it out. Talk to me like a man." He paused before giving the blonde a calculating look. "Or you could hide behind your language like a child hiding behind his mother's skirts." _Come on, Quatre. If we're going to do this at least make it worth it._ He felt his muscles tense as he waited for his reaction.

Quatre tilted his head to the side before smirking and a smile crossed his face. "Laa."

Duo growled and shoved Quatre back. "Answer me!"

Quatre leaned forward, pressing his face close to Duo's before smirking and whispering. "Laa."

_Fine._ Duo hauled back and punched his jaw as hard as he could. "If you're not going to talk, I'm at least going to give you a reason."

Quatre stumbled back, rubbing his jaw and glared at the braided pilot. "Shokran."

"If you're going to insult me, have the decency to do it in English so I at least know what I'm angry about." He glared back. "Come on. Use your big kid words. Or your fists. Either one works."

Quatre simply smiled at him and shook his head. "Laa."

Duo shoved again. "Have you lost it?" He shoved again. "What do you want from me?"

Quatre simple smiled. "Aasef. Hal beemkani mosa'adatuk?"

This time Duo grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved the boy into the wall hard. "Whatever you think you're doing, cut it out." He gave him a shake, letting Quatre's head bounce off the wall. "I don't want to hurt you. But you're pushing me past caring, Quat. At least tell me what you're trying to do." He glared into the pilot's eyes, waiting.

He stared past Duo and grinned again. "Laa." He shook his head before reaching up and patting Duo on the top of his.

"If that's how you want it," he pulled him away from the wall abruptly, "that's the way it's gonna be." With that, he threw Quatre against the far wall. "We could have avoided this." He walked over and picked him off the floor. "All you had to do was talk to me." Duo slammed him into the wall again. "But you chose to make it difficult."

Quatre laughed before shaking his head again. "Hm."

_Has he lost it!? _"I really hoped you were still my friend, Quatre. But I can see now Zero was right." He socked him hard in the gut. "None of you care. If you did, you would have been been more open with me. Y'know, you almost had me going back at headquarters. I thought you just might care. But now I see just how much of an act that was."

"Ungh." He pushed Duo's hand away before catching his breath. When he did, he smiled. "You speak of friends as if you know what that word means. You are no gentleman and I have never seen a lady as revolting as Zero."

Duo scowled. "You waited too long to talk now." This time he pulled his fist back and held it a moment. "So just shut up." He let loose and punched Quatre in the jaw with all the force he had.

The blonde laughed before facing Duo again and spit blood on his face. "Traitor."

Duo wiped the spit and blood from his face. _That's why I wear black. You never dirty your gloves. Guess I'm going to have to get new gloves..._"You call me a traitor? After all that talk about wanting me to choose what my hear truly wants, you call me the traitor." He threw his head back and laughed. "God, Quatre, you always were the naive one." He punched him in the jaw again, followed swiftly by another blow to the gut.

The blonde coughed and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You were always the weak one."

Duo growled. "Arrogant prick." He grabbed him by the collar and knocked him against the wall before throwing him back into the chair. "You're not worth the trouble it's going to take to wash your blood from my uniform." His fist connected with Quatre's jaw once more.

Quatre wobbled on the chair before leaning over and spitting more blood out. _One more hit like that and I'm done._ He leaned his head back, opening one eye to look at Duo, but stayed silent. _I've lost too much blood to fight him._

Duo watched the blonde for a moment before shaking his head. "You're not worth it," he repeated. Kneeling down he bound Quatre's legs to the chair again before he had the chance to kick him. "I'm through with you." Moving to the back he tugged his arms around and locked them in the cuffs once more. Finally he grabbed the blindfold of the table and knelt before him, grabbing his face and twisting it so he could see his eyes. "I can't believe I ever trusted you as my friend." He tied the blindfold around Quatre's head, checking to make sure it was secure, then rose and stared down at him for a moment. "What a fool I was for listening to you."

Quatre turned his face up towards Duo and he whispered. "I failed the first time, but I couldn't let her hurt you again, Duo. Even if I'm not worth it. That's what friendship means."

That caught him off guard. "What did you say?" He stared, not sure what to think.

A small smile played at the corner of his lips before he dropped his head, completely exhausted. "Set up."

Duo froze. "What," he whispered. "What do you mean?' _Did he do this on purpose?_

"It had to be one of us." Quatre slouched more. "Too tired..."

He felt the blood drain from his face and his gut sank to his feet. "You did that on purpose? You _made_ me beat you?" He knelt once again at the blonde's feet as he lifted his face gently. "Why the hell would you do that? Why would you make me hurt you after you'd already been through one of her lessons?" He searched his face for an answer, but was too afraid to pull off the blindfold and have to look into those eyes.

"To protect you." He sighed and let his body grow heavy, the darkness was welcoming him anyway.

"Quatre, I... I...." He couldn't finish. There was nothing he could say that would fix the hole he felt opening in his chest. "Dammit, Quatre. You said it yourself. I'm a traitor. I'm not worthy of your protection." Carefully he let go and stood up, backing toward the door. "Are you never going to learn? You can't take everyone else's battles on yourself."

"I..." He slumped heavily, out cold.

_I should have seen it. I should have known he was only trying to protect me._ He shook his head, took a moment to straighten his uniform, then walked out the door. _I'll return the favor somehow. Just hang on._

* * *

Zero looked over the reports on her desk. _Hmm... This will have to be taken care of quickly._ She glanced at the clock before putting the papers back into a file. _But first I have something to take care of._ Pushing away from her desk she stood and straightened her uniform. _Time to pay Mr. Winner a visit. See how his talk with Duo went._

It felt like a gundam had stomped on his head as Quatre struggled to open his eyes. He could feel the strain of being stuck to a chair for almost two days and was desperately dying to get free. He froze as he heard someone enter the room, despite the blindfold he knew it was Zero. There was no point to pretending to be a sleep, but it didn't mean he had to acknowledge her either. He reach out with his mind, trying to sense the air around her, gaining a better understanding of her mood. She seemed please with his condition, which meant Quatre had succeeded in keeping Duo safe. He kept his emotions in check, making sure all she could sense from him was confusion and hurt. _Two can play this game, Zero._

"Wakey, wakey." She smiled at the blonde. Duo had surprised her. She didn't quite expect this much enthusiasm when it came to instructing his fellow pilot. "How did you're talk with Duo go? It looks to me like you two had a lot to talk about."

"It went."

"So I see." She reached out and began to stroke his hair soothingly. "Must be rather difficult to be on the receiving end of your friend's fist. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"There is nothing to tell." He pulled his head away from her hand.

Her hand dropped away from his head and she folded her arms across her chest. "Now that's not very nice. I was trying to be nice and comforting, but you're just being rude. I'm beginning to think Duo didn't teach you properly how to behave in the company of a lady."

"Forgive me, Lady, but my head is throbbing. Touching it is quite uncomfortable." _No reason to get Duo blamed for this, or that was pointless._

"You should have said something. It would have been more polite to say something rather than pulling away." She smiled. "At least that blindfold is there to protect your eyes from the bright lights. But I bet you must be so tired and weak. It's been some time since you've had anything to eat or drink, I'm sure. Let me help you with that." Turning to the table she opened another cabinet and removed a bottle of water. "This should help a bit." She opened the top and held the bottle to his lips. "Drink."

Quatre could smell the salt as the bottle was pushed up under his nose and he turned away, mouth closed.

"Fine." She lifted the bottle and upended it, letting it pour over his head. "I can see you're too tired from your lesson to be sensible. I'll forgive you this time. Get some rest then, Mr. Winner. You'll need it." With that she strode out of the room, tossing the bottle over her shoulder at the bound pilot.

He shuddered as the water was poured over him, thankful for the blindfold that protected his eyes. When the bottle bounced off his head he felt like getting up and choking the woman into submission. With a sigh he dropped his head. It wouldn't be long until his bond with Duo overtook Zero's and they could get out of here.

* * *

Duo walked down the hall, box in hand as quietly as possible. Checking to make sure no one was around to see him, he placed his palm on the biolock and slipped into the room quickly before re-locking the door. "Hey, Quatre. You awake?"

"Yes." He lifted his head in Duo's direction, hoping it wasn't time for another lesson, this back to back stuff with no food was killing him.

He knelt and removed the blindfold. "Thought you might like something to eat. And a chance to relieve yourself." He smirked. "Zero doesn't consider that stuff for her students."

"It's not... more salt water is it?" He gave the braided pilot a weary look.

"Salt water?" That's when he saw the bottle on the floor and noticed just how wet the blonde's hair was. "So you didn't drink it, did you? You pay more attention than I did."

"How could you not smell it?" Quatre wrinkled his nose. "Anyway, I'm about three seconds from urinating on myself..." He gave an odd grin. "Uhm.. could you?"

He laughed. "Yeah." He let Quatre out of the hand cuffs and released the leg cuffs as well. "I can't let you out of here, so I brought you a bottle. That'll have to do."

After he was properly relieved [6] he stared at Duo wearily. "What kind of food is it?"

"Edible food." Duo opened the box and pulled out two sandwiches and a bottle of water. "At least I think it is. And no, there's no salt."

Quatre examined the food carefully before taking a bite. There was no odd taste, no salt, and no faint hint of almonds [7], so he assumed he wasn't going to die. He inhaled the sandwiches as fast as humanly possible before drinking the water in one go.

"Slow down. You don't want to choke to death now do you?" He smirked. "Want desert?" He held up one of those little cakes wrapped in plastic.

Quatre smiled sheepishly before snatching the package out of his hands, eating it too, but more slowly. "I was afraid you'd take it away. Why are you here anyway, won't you get in trouble?"

"I'm returning the favor. But if that's the thanks I get from preventing you from having a lesson with Zero on not soiling your trousers, then maybe I shouldn't come back." He picked up the box and bottles and put them on the table, turning his back on the blonde.

"Hm. I guess we both have something to apologize for then, don't we?"

"Maybe." He turned back around after a deep breath. "I gotta go."

"Shouldn't you return me the way you found me?" Quatre smirked a bit.

"Probably." He shrugged, then chuckled. "You might want to wipe the chocolate icing off your face."

"Hmph." He wiped his face. "You know, Duo, you could just let me go. And leave yourself. We fought so hard to stop a war. Why assist in the beginning of another?"

"And I presume that in the forty eight hours you've been here, you've learned more about them than I did in six months?" He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the table. "Do enlighten me."

Quatre turned away. "Fine. You're right. Just hurry up and go so I can prepare for my next torture session with you and your master."

"I thought you said you were ok with whatever I chose. So why the attitude?"

"I don't want to be here. I let you choose, yet I'm here at the will of others. I'm not going to learn her lessons, even if she kills me."

"Hm. Glad we had this talk. Sit down."

"And what if I don't?"

"Please. You say that as though you're in a condition to argue with me."

"I hope you can sleep with your self tonight." He stood, still refusing to sit.

"Sit down, Quatre." He frowned. _What s up with him? First he's frustrating. Then he's_ _telling me he did it for my own good. Zero's already been here and she didn't do anything. So what's with the attitude again?_

He slowly sat and looked away from Duo, refusing to look at him.

"Thank you." He bent over to put Quatre's legs back in the cuffs. "I could have just left you here without anything."

Quatre grit his teeth in an attempt to silence himself, but he still did not look at Duo.

"Anything else you need before I go? It's your last chance." He rose and then stood behind the chair. "Give me your arms."

He remained silent and left his arms sitting at his side. If Duo wanted them so bad he could get them himself, besides they were suddenly very heavy and throbbed.

He leaned over Quatre's shoulders. "Really? It's gonna be like that?"

He weakly held his arms up a bit, enough that there was an attempt, but still not quite in reach.

"And what about my question?" He reached out to take one of Quatre's arms. "You going to answer that?"

"Which one?"

"Yes."

"I have nothing for either."

"Right." He took both of his arms and pulled them back gently and locked them back in the cuffs. "Sure there's nothing?"

"My freedom."

Duo winced then lifted the blindfold from the table and stood in front again. "Would you like some fries with that?" He smirked, trying to lighten the mood. He'd thought coming back would make things so much easier, but it seemed everything had only become more complicated. Why did he feel so torn? He knew he shouldn't have been so cold to Quatre, but he'd been so aggravating it grated at him.

Quatre just lowered his head, settling back into the same slouched position he was being accustomed to.

Duo frowned. "Quatre, I can't."

"I understand"

He sighed. "Right." His arms dropped to his sides. "Wish I could say the same thing for myself," he whispered.

If Quatre heard the comment, he made no movements to indicate it.

Duo stepped forward and tied the blindfold back over the pilot's eyes. "Both of you confuse the heck outta me." He looked down at Quatre's slumped figure and winced. This just wasn't right. But was Zero really wrong?

"It'll get better."

"Hm." He picked up the box and went to the door, pausing before he opened the lock. "I hope so." Quickly he looked to make certain no one saw him, then slipped out and resealed the door.

* * *

[1] Trowa makes a comment in the series he could hear Quatre calling out to him. Anyone remember that? Anyone?

[2] If you read that carefully Heero LOL'd. I was going to change it, but cltcmistress liked it so much it was left in.

[3] "What?" "I don't understand." Quatre was conked out in Arabic, figured I'd wake him up in it. If it is wrong, forgive me. It was given to me by someone who spoke arabic. Blame them! If you speak it better, let me know, we'll fix it.

[4] "No." For the record, "Na'am" is yes. Quatre is answering in Arabic because he is pissed at Duo and not wanting to communicate.

[5] "friend." Quatre doesn't want Duo to understand to how he is referring to him. All I could think of was "GOODBYE FRIEND TROWA!" *wave* Aasef is sorry. Shokran is thank you. Like I said, my arabic speaking friend gave me these words. If you think they are wrong, please correct me and I'll change them. :) Later he asks "Can I help you?" Because Duo keeps shoving him and he is pretending to not understand him. As you can see, I didn't make more author notes. They are a pain for everyone.

[6] There is not a graceful way to say "Quatre took a piss."

[7] There is a poison, cyanide I belive, that has a hint of bitter almonds. I'm assuming a gundam pilot would know to avoid that taste.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story is rated M for violence, blood, language, etc. We do not own Gundam Wing or profit from it. Trust me, we are far too violent and evil to make something like Gundam Wing.

Notes: This story is collabed entirely with **Cltcmistress**, who can be found on here as well. She writes every other paragraph, so credit is due to her as well! And please review, feedback is encouraging, but it also helps us write better.

A little fluff in this chapter, but no lemons. Somebody in this fic needs a little love, we can't beat them all the time. Gosh. Continue onward!

**Thank you to wind dancer1981 who helped me with the arabic on the last chapter.** :D

* * *

Heero sent another signal through Wing, hoping this time the braided pilot would be near his gundam. If Duo didn't answer this time they were going to destroy the base. It was bad enough to lose one of their best pilots, but losing the strategist as well... and the fact that Trowa's mind was completely absorbed with finding Quatre. It was almost like a domino effect to him. At least he knew that Wufei was still backing him up. He was about to climb out when a blink on the screen told him someone had received the call.

Duo sat back as the screen flicked on. "Heero."

"Duo." He nodded, looking the other boy over once. "We need to talk. Now."

"Looks like we're talking to me." He smirked. Heero never was one for small talk. He saw the pilots eyes look him over and couldn't help looking down quickly to make sure his uniform was in order. Certain every button was done and everything was fine he smiled at Heero. "What's on your mind?"

"You both are to return immediately."

"Since when did I ever do as I was told, Heero?"

"You haven't. I have an idea of you location. You can return with Quatre or I'll destroy the whole base, the two of you included."

That took Duo a bit off guard. The Heero from the war wouldn't have even issued this warning before blowing them all to bits. But since then, he'd done what he could to avoid bloodshed. Especially that of the other pilots. "And what if I call your bluff? Do you really think Trowa would let you get away with that?"

"Call my bluff and regretfully I'll do what I have to for the rest of the world." Heero paused a minute considering what Duo asked. "Yes."

_Well shit..._"Fine. I'll bring you Quatre." He studied Heero's face, contemplating whether or not he would have really destroyed the base with them in it.

"Just Quatre?"

He nodded. "That's all I can do."

"Right. Choose your rendezvous point. What condition will he be in?" Heero asked, beginning to type something on his screen.

Duo clicked a few keys. _Here. Public enough he can't do anything, but quiet enough for this sort of exchange. _He sent the coordinates of a park a fair distance away. "Condition will depend on various factors."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "What factors?"

"He's already pretty injured. It will depend upon how cooperative he is to leaving as well as what it will take to get him out." He didn't meet the pilot's eyes. He knew this was already pushing things. At least Heero had thought to use the gundams to contact him. Anything else may not have been so secure.

"Hn." Heero pulled the coordinates up and looked back at Duo. " Do what you must. Yuy out." With that he clicked the screen off.

Duo cut his connection and took a deep breath. _It'll have to be enough. Now to take care of business. _He climbed out of Deathscythe and made his way back to his room. Best to wait until Zero was in her meetings. He didn't know who she met with all the time, but if he was going to bust Quatre out it was better that he waited until the officers were occupied.

* * *

Heero and Trowa walked briskly through the park. Heero's eyes searched the trees and the faces of the people around. As they made their way toward the center of the park the people thinned out until the two pilots were the only ones left. It didn't help that the wind had picked up and it was getting chilly. "Any signs?" Trowa kept searching for the blonde, as well as any chance of an ambush. "Hn. Nothing." Heero picked up the pace until they rounded the bend.

Sitting on a bench the blonde sat looking a bit slumped. Trowa made his way over quickly, keeping his pace to just under a run. "Quatre!"

Quatre heard the taller pilot's voice, looking up and wincing at the pain in his body. Before Duo had held him escape the cell, he had another run in with Zero and her cricket bat, and he knew he looked horrible. He could tell he was sporting a black eye, his arms were bandaged, and he was still wearing his bloody khakis. Luckily Duo had given him a black tee-shirt, but it did nothing for the cold air and he shivered. "Trowa. Heero." He nodded to both.

"What did they do to you?" Trowa froze, taking in the sight of a bloody and beaten Quatre he knelt and looked him over. "Can you walk?" He removed his jacket and draped it over his shoulders.

Heero frowned. He wanted to know what factors were involved in Duo getting the blonde here. "We need to move out."

"You don't want to know." Quatre smiled as he pushed further into the jacket. "I can try..."

He helped the pilot up and draped one of Quatre's arms around his shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." Carefully Trowa held the body of the smaller pilot close to his own and rubbed his shoulders gently. "How long have you been here?"

Heero took the other side and helped take some of the weight.

"About 30 minutes, I believe." Quatre put his weight on his feet, wincing again as he struggled to walk with them. "Where's Wufei?"

"We had to leave him behind. Liability." Heero frowned.

Trowa chuckled. "By liability, Heero means that Wufei was ready to 'righteously destroy the ones responsible for this.' And by righteously I'm thinking it was more like the gun blazing of old western movies."

Quatre snickered a little before he whimpered pressing down on one foot a little harder than he should've. He blushed slightly. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He held the blonde closer and looked over his head at Heero. "All good?"

Heero nodded. "I don't see anything."

Without needed another word, he scooped Quatre into his arms and cradled him closer. "Let's get him out of here."

Quatre blushed again at the thought of being carried, but before he could say anything Duo stepped out of the bushes.

Trowa froze and turned, using his body to sheild the body in his arms from Duo. "What do you want?"

Heero drew his gun and took aim. "Duo. What do you want?"

"Too make sure you aren't being followed. And that Quatre is okay." He stood with his hands in his pockets, making no move to stop either of them.

"Hn. He's better now, no thanks to you." Heero kept his gun pointed at the braided pilot.

Trowa scowled. "You're the reason he's like this in the first place. Perhaps Wufei was right. Perhaps we should have locked you up. Then this would never have happened."

"No!" Quatre struggled a little and sat up a bit in Trowa's arms. "Don't blame, Duo. He didn't do anything."

"Quat-" Duo started before the blonde cut him off. "No Duo, it's ok." He smiled at the braided pilot before looking up at Trowa. "It's ok, really. Let's just go, please."

"I'm not about to let you near the reach of a traitor again." He tightened his grip on Quatre. "Hold still or I'll drop you."

"Didn't do anything except put you and the rest of us all in danger." Heero glared. "We have Quatre in our possession, now get out of our way."

"I am not stopping you, am I?" Duo looked at them reluctantly and sighed, taking a stop back.

Quatre struggled again. "Stop Heero, Trowa." Quatre looked back to Duo. "There is still time, please Duo, come back with us, I can help you."

"Sorry, Quat." Duo lowered his head, confusion clear on his face. "I just can't." Quatre frowned. "But Zero will-" Duo shook his head. "It's not your place any more Quatre." With that Duo backed into the shadows and disappeared.

The blonde looked back to the pilot holding him and sighed.

Trowa rolled his eyes. "Fine." He placed the pilot carefully back on the ground. "You want to chase him or should I?"

"Let him go, Trowa. He'll come back to us. I know." Quatre had a look on his face, one only present during battles or a game of chess when he had some strategy hidden up his sleeve. "If we force him, he'll turn on us." Quatre rested his head up against Trowa's arm, tired of standing, and missing the warmth from where he was being held.

Trowa sighed. Leave it to Quatre to be cryptic and frustrating all at once. He scooped the blonde up and readjusted the jacket to be sure it covered him. "Let's get you back to headquarters and have someone look you over."

Quatre leaned in closer to the taller pilot, stealing as much warmth as he could. "I'll be alright, I just need a little rest. Gentle on the back though, please."

"Of course." He held the pilot close, leaning over to bury his nose in the blonde hair and take a deep breath. "You know I could sense you? The first day after they took you. I heard you calling," he murmured into Quatre's hair.

Heero watched the shadows carefully, ready for any other unwelcome visitors. Glancing back he saw Trowa carrying Quatre and whispering to him. "Hn." His pace quickened. He might as well give them a moment while he made sure everything was in the clear. He glared at the sky as a few snow flakes began to fall.

"You always do." Quatre whispered back, pushing closer into him, watching the snow start to fall from the sky, he smiled a little. "I'm not going to quit, Trowa."

"Not going to quit?" He reluctantly lifted his face so he could see into the eyes looking up at the sky. "I thought your heart was pulling you away from the Preventers?"

"Not until this is over. Not until Duo is back with us and this organization stopped. They..." He paused and shivered a little. "I want to watch your back."

"I want to watch your back. If being the preventers is what ruins us, then I don't want to be a part of it. But we have to see this through first. You were right... other people need our help."

"No. You were right. I need you to watch my back." He smiled. "Other people do need our help. But I need you to keep yourself safe before we worry about the others."

He smiled a bit. "I don't know how much help I can be with that. I seem to have a knack for trouble." He gave Trowa a big grin, laughing a little when he realized he probably looked goofy with the black eye.

"You gonna tell how you got that?"

Quatre winced slightly. "I got to choose a rat or a cricket bat. I chose the bat."

"Rat?" He scowled. Just what could this woman do with a rat that would make Quatre choose to be beat by a cricket bat?"

"Rat in a hot can... you know.. it wants out." Quatre shuddered. "I'd rather have a bat." [1]

Trowa closed his eyes a moment, sending thanks to whatever powers may be that Quatre was safe in his arms. "I don't blame you." He shuddered as he looked up to the sky. "So what will happen with Duo that you were so worried about?" He may have let Quatre go, but Trowa still felt uncertain about trusting his former brother in arms.

"She'll beat him. Badly." He stretched an arm out, wincing slighty, to brush some snow from the taller pilot's hair, with a small smile on his face. "Snow looks good on you." He gave a small grin, blinking as a large flurry got him in the face.

"Hm." He looked away, thinking about what was in store for Duo. A hand brushing at his hair drew him back to the pilot in his arms. "You don't look half bad for a desert prince..." He smirked.

Heero opened the door to the car and waited.

Trowa slowed his walk and took care walking down the small slope to the street. As much as he'd wanted to take the gundams, Heero had been right that a car would be better. Putting a beaten and bloody boy in the back of a car was significantly less suspicious. "Come on. Let's go home."

Quatre couldn't help but laugh a little. Once Trowa placed him in the car, he was out.

* * *

Zero gave and exasperated sigh as she left the conference room. Could these idiots be any more frustrating!? She was pissed that it took them three hours to do what should have only taken forty five minutes. I know something that will cheer me up. Whistling pleasantly she strolled down the hall to the interrogation room. Perhaps Mr. Winner will be up for another lesson. That last one was so entertaining... Thinking back on the lovely sound the bat made as it met his ribs, she opened the door and froze.

Duo looked up from the chair as Zero entered the room and nodded to her.

"Mr. Maxwell. Fancy seeing you here." She glanced around the room to be sure the other pilot wasn't waiting in ambush. "And where is Mr. Winner this afternoon?"

"Mr. Winner is no longer with us, he became a liability." Duo sat up straight, awaiting her response, preparing for the worst.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "No longer with us? May I ask as to what exactly happened to Mr. Winner? The last I'd seen of him, he was in no condition to be making any sort of trips." Just what had he done!?

"I... I sent him away. As I said, he was a liability." Duo didn't move at all. "I take full responsibility for my actions."

All right. She could do was continue smiling at him. "You sent him away." Despite the smile, she knew her anger must be apparent in the tone of her voice. "You, Mr. Maxwell, sent Mr. Winner.... away?" Her eyes locked on to his, taking in how still he sat in the chair. "And you, Mr. Maxwell, are prepared to take full responsibility?"

"If I did not, security would've been compromised. So yes. I do." He sat up even straighter, his eyes never leaving hers.

Very well then. "Why don't you explain to me just what you mean..." Turning away from him, she took a moment to grit her teeth. She closed the door softly, locking it before turning back on the braided pilot. "I'd like to hear more."

Duo quickly told her the conversation between himself and Heero, keeping it short and to the point.

"You know what this means, Mr. Maxwell. Since you've chosen to take responsibility for your actions you will have to face the consequences." She walked forward, placing her hands on his knees she leaned forward until she was nose to nose with the pilot. "Understand?"

"Understood."

* * *

Zero entered the office calmly, standing at attention waiting for her master's acknowledgement. She was not pleased, but she knew he'd be more-so.

Derek glanced up at her before returning his attention to the files across his dest. "You seem to be upset, Zero. What seems to be troubling you?" He continued to flip through the pages of one of the files.

"We have lost Mr. Winner, courtesy of Mr. Maxwell."

He calmly placed the folder back on the desk. "Would you care to repeat that?"

"Mr. Maxwell freed Mr. Winner based off of a threat from the other pilots."

He leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "Mr. Maxwell, the pilot you assured me was bonded with you, freed Mr. Winner, the other empath you chose to bring back with you? And this was all based on a threat from the other three?" _Ah, Zero. I had been so pleased with what you had accomplished. But this..._ He studied her closely, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Maxwell has taken responsibility for his actions and has been dealt with accordingly."

Rising and stepping around the desk he looked down on Zero. "I was so proud of you. You had accomplished so much in such a short time." He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Tell me something. Tell me just what this means. Having one of the pilots escape from here, free to alert the preventers of our existence?" He continued to stroke her hair. Smiling calmly all the while.

"As long as they have Mr. Winner they seem content to leave us be. For now." She didn't move or flinch. "I will have to crush them before they can move."

"Content to leave us alone?" His hand slide over her head before taking a fist full of the pale strands and yanking her head down hard. "You have let one of the pilots escape. Content to leave us alone for now is irrelevant," he growled into her ear as he leaned over her. "Do you have any idea how far back this has set my plans? Do you!?"

"Yes sir." She held her head still, taking her punishment as she was suppose to.

"I trusted you. I thought to myself, 'Zero has come so far. I should show a sign of faith.' So I let you take on this plan of yours. I let you lure a pilot on a bogus mission in an effort to capture him. I let you keep him in my base for six months. I let you train him, and allow him to become more familiar with some of our inner workings." He paused, releasing her hair. He began to walk around her, circling her as he continued. "I trusted you when you said letting him go back to the others would weaken their strength. I believed you when you said he would return." He stopped and leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "I was so proud when you brought back another pilot along with Mr. Maxwell." Straightening, he continued his circling. "And now - I want to make sure I have this one hundred percent correct - now, the pilot you swore to me was bonded with you, has now let the other one return?"

"Yes. To protect this base. He is still bonded."

He turned on his heel sharply and slapped her hard across her face. "I don't care about the damned bond right now! I want to know what you are going to do to clean up you fucking mess!" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before straightening the sleeves on his jacket. "You said you plan to crush them before they have a chance to retaliate." He took hold of her chin and forced her face to meet his, eyes boring into her own. "I want you to fix this mess. And I want it fixed as soon as possible. Do you understand, Zero?"

"Yes, sir." Zero saluted him, properly.

He caught her arm before she could drop it back to her side. Wrenching it behind her back, he knocked her legs out from under her then knelt beside her, grinding one knee into her back. "I'm very disappointed in you. After all I've done to help you. After I saved you from that horrible institution. After I clothed you. And I fed you. And I trained you," he wrenched her arm higher up her back till her hand was between her shoulder blades. "After all of that, is this how you plan to repay me? By letting one of our enemies get away to warn the others?"

Zero suffered the blows quietly, having earned her punishment, after all. "I apologize for failing. I will destroy the other pilots and bring you their heads."

With a last jerk, he released her arm and stood above her. "Yes. You will destroy them. And yes, you will bring me their heads." He leaned over and took her hair in his hand, yanking her upward till she regained her footing. "If you don't bring me their heads, I swear it will be yours sitting in a jar on my desk. A warning to anyone else I ever place so much trust in. If you fail me again, I will destroy you inch by painful inch. Beginning with your toes and working my way up to your pale, delicate neck." While he kept a solid grip on her hair, his other hand reached up to circle her throat. "Now you understand that this little slip of yours must be punished, right my pet?" He gave her his most charming smile. "You know my rules. And if you disobey, something must be done."

"Yes sir." Zero stood perfectly still, awaiting her punishment. _Damn you Maxwell. Damn you, Winner._

"Good." He released her and stepped back to lean against his desk. "You know what? I was in such a good mood before you came to tell me of this failure. While your report has done a great deal of damage to my mood for the day, I do believe there is something you could do to improve it."

Zero glanced up hopefully at her master. "Yes, sir?"

He smiled. He loved that look on her face. But what he loved more was seeing that look fade. "I want you to select your own punishment this time. And remember, Zero, it had better match the severity of your failure in my eyes. If not, you may disappoint me further. And neither of us want that, do we, Zero?"

"No sir." She saluted again and turned on her heel, leaving briskly to choose her punishment.

* * *

Trowa looked out the window into the blanket of snow. It was still coming down and the wind made the trees creak as the moved under the weight of the snow. But that wasn't what had woken him. A figure paced several yards from the entrance and caught his attention. _Quatre? What does he think he's doing out there?_He went to the door, throwing on his shoes and shoving his arms into a coat. Grabbing Quatre's as he walked out, he stopped a few feet away from the pacing boy. _I thought we threw that shirt away..._The blonde was wearing the black t-shirt they'd picked him up from the park in, and a pair of jeans. Trowa frowned as he noted the pilot's feet were bare. "Quatre? What are you doing out here?"

Quatre turned towards him slowly, shaking a bit of snow from his hair. "Working." He smiled a bit before continuing his pace.

"Working?" He reached out to grab Quatre's arm and threw the jacket around his shoulders before letting him go to resume his pacing.

Quatre looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." He stopped in front of Trowa. "Pacing, clears my head, like... meditation."

_Is he going to wait till he has frost bite then?_Trowa frowned. "So are you going to just stand here in the snow all night until your feet do get cold?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked, still staring past Trowa before frowning.

"Quatre?" Trowa moved to stand in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. His teal blue eyes seemed to be looking somewhere in the distance. "Quatre, look at me." _Is this something left over from what they did to him?_

He placed a hand on the taller pilot's shoulder. "It's ok Trowa, he can't see us here." He turned his head towards the taller pilot, eyes resting on him, but still not focused.

_He can't see us....?_What was he talking about? Trowa's frown deepened. Reaching up he took Quatre by the shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. "Quatre. Look at me. Don't look past me. Look at me." He searched his eyes, trying to figure out what had caused the glazed look to go over them. He'd seen Quatre in strange moods before when something was on his mind. But this was beyond the norm.

"I can see you, too, Trowa." He put a hand on the taller pilot's cheek. "But I have to watch him... it's bad."

"Watch him? Watch who Quatre?" _Is he talking about Duo?_

"Death." Quatre pointed, looking over Trowa's left shoulder. [2]"There is no rest for the wicked."

Trowa shuddered. He'd never been one for superstitions, but something about the look in Quatre's eyes and the tone of his voice made him turn to look over his shoulder. _Nothing there._He breathed a small sigh of relief before returning his attention to the blonde in front of him. "There may be no rest for the wicked, but there will be rest for you." He lifted Quatre into his arms, noting to take it easy on his back. "You can watch death from beside a fire. The last thing you need is death over your own shoulder."

Quatre continued to stare into space. If he was uncomfortable or in any pain, he didn't show it. "He's looking at me." He tilted his head a little.

"Well he can just keep looking at you from a distance. Where it's safer for you." Trowa carried the pilot back inside and to his own room, depositing him on the bed. "I'd put you in your room, but I'm not sure I can trust you to stay there." He wrapped the blankets around the blonde and sat on the edge. "Now who's looking at you?" _I swear if he says death is looking at him..._He suppressed another shudder.

Quatre pushed the blankets off slowly and crawled towards the other pilot. "Do you want to see?"

"Excuse me?" Trowa stared into those glassy teal eyes. "Do I want to see what?"

"What I see."

Under any other circumstances Trowa might have thought Quatre had fully lost it. Much like the time he'd been in the zero system. But not this time. Something about the look in the blonde's eyes made him believe. "You can do that?"

Quatre smiled. "I can do many things."

Trowa nodded, not trusting his voice enough to answer out loud.

He put a hand on either side of Trowa's face, and pulled his head close, so they were forehead to forehead. "Don't be afraid, ok?" He whispered.

_Too late..._ He nodded.

"It gets easier every time. Close your eyes."

Trowa did as he was told. Not certain of what to expect, he felt his body tense. Just when he thought he understood Quatre and his strange ability to sense things, he did something new and surprising. "Now what?"

Quatre's hands quickly left his face. "Open your eyes. Tell me what you see?"

Trowa slowly opened his eyes to a room, empty except for the figure seated in the center. Long brown bangs soaked in blood hung over a face. Slowly the head lifted and Trowa was met with a face so beaten he wouldn't have recognized it except for the one violet eye that wasn't swollen shut. With a gasp, Trowa leaned forward before closing his eyes and shaking his head to dispel the a deep breath before looking back at Quatre he rubbed his hand over his eyes, willing away the image locked in his mind. "You can see Duo?"

"I can see death." Quatre was still leaned forward and he hummed slightly. "I was there once."

He froze and looked at him. "In that room or there with him?"

"Both." Quatre closed his eyes and shook his head.

Trowa shuddered and watched Quatre for a moment before lifting the blankets back up around his shoulders. "What was that?"

He blinked once and jerked at the touch, his head snapping up. "What was what?" He looked at Trowa, eyes focused. "Why am I in here?"

"Quatre?" He placed a hand gently on the side of his face. "I brought you in from the snow. Remember?" _What just happened? _

"The snow?" He looked down at his wet clothes before looking back to Trowa, confusion on his face. "Why were we in the snow?"

"You were pacing out there. You said you were watching him. That death could see you." Trowa gave him a very concerned look. "You don't remember it, do you?"

Quatre shook his head, carefully. "Did I... do anything?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You were in the snow. You said you had to watch death, that he was looking at you. I brought you in here. Then you," he paused and shivered as a chill ran down his spine.

Quatre turned to him sharply, throwing the blankets down. "What? What did I do?"

"You showed me what you saw." His eyes met Quatre's as he looked for any sign of recognition. _Does he really not know what happened?_This was a first for Quatre as far as he knew. At least it was the first time he'd ever seen the pilot in such a trance.

Quatre pondered over that for a minute and looked away. "I have dreams sometimes, I can't escape." He studied the blankets around him closely. "You should ignore it if I behave that way. And never let me do that again."

"I'm not going to ignore you, Quatre. Especially not when you're walking in the snow with no shoes or jacket." Gently he placed his hand under Quatre's chin. "Look at me."

The blonde looked up at him, hoping the other didn't realize he was hiding something from him. "I would've been fine."

"If you call frostbite fine. And I don't believe seeing death looking back at you falls into that category either." Keeping his own eyes locked with the teal ones looking up to him, he searched for any sign of that entranced Quatre left. Satisfied there was no sign he dropped his hand gently. "You never told us you could see him." He shuddered slightly. "Or that you can show others what you see."

"I can't. It's not like you think. I can feel you all, all the time. You should forget that you saw anything." Quatre lowered his head again. "You should've left me, that was dangerous."

He couldn't help a smirk at that though. "You, barefoot in the snow is not something I would call dangerous." _Unless he meant showing me what he saw._

He smiled a little. "That wasn't me with you."

That made him frown. "Why don't you explain this to me a bit more so I'm ready for it next time." He tucked the blankets around Quatre once more before laying down, stretched across the foot of the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Well, it was me, but not me consciously. Empaths can become 'ungrounded' and we wander. To get away from how we feel. I guess I literally wandered, but to Duo." He studied Trowa a minute. "It doesn't happen often and it's nothing I can control. That kind of contact between us... well." He shrugged.

"Hm." He stared up at the ceiling, thinking over what Quatre just said. "What about that kind of contact?"

"It allows me into your head, or you in mine. It's dangerous." Quatre blushed slightly.

_You're already in my head..._He turned his head so he could look at Quatre. "Explain."

"We could... pick up each other's thoughts or feelings. If you think you could hear me before... it'll be clearer now. I'm sorry." He lowered his head further, hoping the other pilot wouldn't see the flush on his face.

Trowa smirked and reached up to ruffle the mop of blonde hair. "Don't be."

"Well I am, its invasion of privacy. And it can be addictive."

"Or you can look at it as a security thing." He dropped his hand. "You know when something is wrong with everyone. And I can tell when something is wrong with you."

"You always know that, anyway." He scooted closer to the brunette. "Would you really want to sense everything? " He stopped right next to Trowa, laying on his side facing him. "Everything I feel, plus what I sense in others?"

"If it means I'm closer to you." He rolled to his side and pulled the pilot closer. "You have no idea how scared I was when you were gone." He burried his nose in the top of Quatre's head, hiding his face. "I would rather know what you feel at all times then to ever have to face the uncertainty of what happened to you again."

Quatre blushed a little as he buried his head into the other pilots shoulder. "You are closer than you think." He whispered, then pressed a hand against the taller pilots chest, over his heart and clutched onto the shirt. "But I don't think you would want to feel everything I feel. Besides, that's cheating, isn't it?"

He smiled. If only Quatre knew that it was more than a bit of fabric his hand clung to as his fingers twisted into his shirt. "I think I know just how close I am." He tucked the blanket around the body in his arms as he pulled him into a secure hug. "I would cheat at life and love if it meant I could keep you safe."

Quatre's blush deeped and he couldn't help the smile on his face. "And just how close do you think you are?"

"Close enough to worry about you walking in the snow without shoes." He took his hand and turned Quatre's face from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Close enough to feel your heart beating in time with my own. And close enough to feel just what it is you're afraid of." His head lowered slowly and brushed his lips lightly against the soft lips of the face he held in his hand.

Quatre was sure his whole face was completely red. He bit his lip a bit then whispered. "And what am I afraid of? You think you can read me that well, Trowa?"

He pulled back and smirked. "You're afraid of letting go. You're afraid of placing your trust so completely in another that you can't take it back. And you're afraid of that trust being rejected." He paused then removed his arm from around Quatre and leaned back just slightly. "Unless I'm so wrong and way off the mark." He made a move to sit up. "If that's the case then I'll take you back to your own room, if you'd like."

The blonde's eyes widened and he reach out, grabbing the other pilot. "I've never met anyone who wasn't an open book to me. I sometimes know what others are feeling before I am aware of myself." He yanked Trowa down til they were nose to nose. "But you are an enigma to me. Maybe that _is_a little scary, but gundam pilots live for danger, don't they?" He shoved the taller pilot down on his back and leaned over him. "Don't you dare get up and leave this room, Trowa Barton." With that Quatre pressed their lips together, much deeper this time, before pulling back and placing his forehead against Trowa's. "If being that close to me is what you want, I can show you."

Trowa smiled to himself as Quatre pulled him back to the bed. "I'm not--" His words were cut short as Quatre's mouth met his in a much more intense kiss. "Show me what?" He flipped over, taking care as he pinned the blonde to the bed to not rough him too much. Gently he lifted Quatre's arms above his head and held them there with one hand. His eyes sparked with mischief as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I can think of a number of things I'd like to show you, but you are in no condition to participate in those activities." He gave the ear a light nibble before lifting back up so he was hovering over the teal eyes. "So you'll just have to wait for some of those. In the meantime, I've got some other ideas." Trowa lowered his mouth back to Quatre's, continuing where they left off.

Quatre was shocked at the sudden flip, but he didn't protest at all. When Trowa pulled away again he felt the blush returned to his cheeks. "I just think you like the wounded ones, hm?" He smirked a little. "What I can show you," He ran his hand down the brunette's chest, feeling a tingling sensation in his fingers, smiling when he saw Trowa could feel it too. "Is beyond physical. Then, there is the advantage of being an empath..."

"Not all the wounded ones. Just one in particular." A chill ran down his chest where Quatre's fingers had been. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath to slow down his rising heart rate. "I'm sure there are a number of interesting things you'd like to show me." _And a fair number of interesting things I'd like to see._"But right now I know of a certain empath who needs to be looking at the back of his eyelids and getting some sleep."

"Trowa Barton. Gundam Pilot, circus performer, and _Grandmother_." He smirked, then it slowly changed to a shy smile. "Only if you let me stay with you." He ran a finger across the taller pilot's lip, feeling that same tingle.

"Not grandmother." He moved so he was lying next to Quatre and positioned himself between the door and the blonde. _No more walking tonight._"Someone who cares very much." He pulled the blankets across both of them and draped his arm around Quatre's waist. "Sleep."

"Grandmother." The blonde snuggled closer, burying his face in the other's chest and was out before he even completely settled.

Trowa smirked and held Quatre close. _I don't know what it is you feel exactly, but if it's a fraction of what I feel, then I'll gladly let you call me Grandmother if it means we can stay like this._ He watched the pilot's chest rise and fall with his breathing until sleep finally claimed him as well.

* * *

[1] A form of torture. Put a can upside with a rat in it on someone's body. Apply heat or fire to bottom of metal can/bucket/whatever. It will heat up inside and in a fury to get out, the rat will eat and claw it's way through the victim. I'd rather get beat with a cricket bat, personally.

[2] For those of you that didn't catch that... death hangs over the left shoulder. Haha.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is rated M for violence, blood, language, etc. We do not own Gundam Wing or profit from it. Trust me, we are far too violent and evil to make something like Gundam Wing.

Notes: This story is collabed entirely with **Cltcmistress**, who can be found on here as well. She writes every other paragraph, so credit is due to her as well! We have a joint account now...** Kit-Cat and da Fox**, so check us out there, as well. And please review, feedback is encouraging, but it also helps us write better.

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence. Imagine that.**

* * *

Zero strode down the hall, pausing every so often to catch her breath. Her initial report to her master hadn't been too bad. His knee in her back had hurt a lot, but she'd thus far excaped the beating she knew she deserved. So why did she hurt so bad today? _Damn you Maxwell. You're going to be paying for what you've done for a very long time._ She glowered at a trainee who lingered a little too long watching her lean on the wall. With a growl she pushed up and made her way to the interrogation room. She stormed into the room, using her anger as a brace to keep her up and going. "Fucking prick." She slapped him hard across the cheek. "Ready for another go 'round?"

Duo grit his teeth, tired of being hit and reach out grabbing her wrist. "Yeah, I am." He narrowed his eyes and stood.

"Mr. Maxwell, remove your hand at once."

"I said no." He studied her a minute. "You look... ill."

"Fuck off." She was in no mood to deal with his attitude today. She hauled back with her other fist and buried it in his gut. The action made her gasp on her own at the pain suddenly shooting through her side. With a snarl she stood straighter and prepared to follow her punch with a kick. She wasn't about to let him see her feeling weak just yet.

"Duo backed up releasing her wrist and prepared for the kick that was about to come.

She released the kick with a growl, snatching her arm back from him. "Sit down."

He dodged the kick easily, which was much considering he could barely stand. "No."

As her kick missed the pilot she stumbled, catching herself on the edge of the table. "Dammit, Maxwell." Using the moment to recover her balance she grabbed one of her hammers and turned. "Sit your happy ass down, now."

"No." He cocked his head to the side and grabbed the arm holding the hammer. "You need help." He gave her a good jab to her right side.

Her hand released the hammer and it tumbled to the floor. She gasped as he poked at her side. "I don't need help. Especially not yours."

"Yes you do."

"No." With her free hand she reached behind and grabbed the bat, swinging it at his head.

Duo stumbled a bit before he toppled to his knees. _Maybe Quatre was right... why am I here?_He glanced up as if he sensed the blonde touching his shoulder and jumped back. To his surprise only Zero stood before him. _What the hell? She must've hit me harder than I thought._

* * *

It was dark, too dark to see, but he could make out a pair of violet eyes. They were frozen wide in horror, blood dripping from the temple and running into them, but they never blinked. The body laid in a crooked angle, as if was broken and destroyed. Blood pooled around it in a large puddle and he knelt his fingers touching it, and he knew it was still warm. He reach out awkwardly, pushing bangs out of the unseeing eyes, but there was no response, he knew there wouldn't be. He edged a little closer and pressed a hand to the neck, but the pulse was gone and the body was growing cold. He shivered and pulled away from the accusatory eyes, just as a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "You let me die!" The figure sat up, started to slide towards him, still bent and broken, with bones sticking out of it. "You did this to me."

Terror tore through Quatre and he tried to scream, nothing coming out, until finally a strangled cry tore from him; full of terror and he started to flail violently backwards.

Trowa tossed in his sleep. Something wasn't right. Death could see him. He jerked awake at the sound of a scream next to him. Quatre flailed in the sheets, screams tearing from his lungs. "Quatre!" He shook the blonde, willing him awake. He had the strong urge to fight off something, but he wasn't sure what that something was. "Quatre, wake up!"

Quatre could feel the hands on him and he struggled to get away when he heard a voice calling to him. With a start he jerked awake and saw Trowa, but his mind was still sleep clouded and he jerked away, fist raised and panting, covered with sweat. He stared for a moment, then blinked before he lowered his fist. "T-Trowa?"

"It was a dream." He removed his hands and leaned back cautiously, giving Quatre room. "Are you ok?"

Quatre shuddered and ran a hand through his hair, wincing as he accidentally touched his eye. "I will be." He shook his head. "It was a premonition, of sorts."

Trowa watched him carefully. "What was it?" He took a deep breath of his own. Whatever it was that had him so shaken had come across and affected him as well. He knew Quatre was serious about that bond stuff, but this was a whole new level of connection.

"You don't look so well yourself." Quatre could feel the remnants of Trowa's dream on the edge of his mind. "You felt it, too, didn't you?" He turned away and frowned. "I told you, you can't get that close."

Scooting closer again he wrapped his arms around Quatre. "I've already told you it's alright." He rubbed the pilot's arms briskly, working to get blood moving again. "If it takes sharing in your pain as well as your pleasure to be with you, I'll do it gladly." He hugged him close. "What did you see? I only felt the tension and fear."

"Duo is in danger." He rested his head against the other pilot. "He... called out to me," Quatre winced at that, releasing how it probably sounded. "I can feel Zero through him. He was dead in my dream... " He shuddered at the memory of the broken body reaching for him.

Trowa winced slightly. He knew it shouldn't bother him that much but it did. Why was Quatre so insistent on keeping tabs on Duo, but pushed him away? "He chose to go back. It was his decision and his decision alone." He couldn't help the biting tone of his words. It hurt.

"It's not like that." Quatre looked up at him. "It's different, but Duo is in danger and he's one of us."

He sighed. There was no arguing against Quatre when he saw things a certain way. "Alright. What do you want to do?"

Quatre grabbed the taller pilot and pulled him down so their noses were touching. "I think I detect a bit of jealousy... it's not like you think, I promise." He smiled a bit, then sighed. "We have to get him out. He's our friend. And if we leave him there it only proves he was right."

_Checkmate._ "I'm never playing chess with you. You manipulate people too easily." He avoided the statement and stood to get dressed. "Fine. Let's go find Heero and Wufei. We'll start making the preparations necessary."

Quatre broke into a grin. "You are jealous." He covered his mouth with his hand trying to hide the smile.

Trowa frowned. He knew it was silly, but it was true. "Can you blame me? You bond with him then push me away." He turned his back to pull on a clean shirt then faced Quatre again. "Sorry. Come on, let's go."

Quatre reach out and grabbed his wrist, pulling Trowa back to him. "I told you it was different. The bond I have with Duo isn't permanent. With Duo it's more of a hold, with you..." He looked down. "We share. I don't know if it's..." He tilted his head to the side. "It may fade over time, but it will always be there. Unbreakable. I didn't know you were interested in something like that anyway."

"I..." He stopped and stared at the blonde before reaching up and running his fingertips over the bruised cheekbone. "I just care. It felt as though you wanted the bond with Duo more than any sort of connection with me." He shook his head and chuckled. "It's silly. It's just that when I feel you, I feel like I need to be next to you. If I'm not, I get edgy. Now stop stalling. If you want to save Duo we have to go."

"You're right." He stood up slowly. "I would lilke it if you stayed next to me." He linked his fingers with Trowa's. "Let's go."

Trowa smiled and pulled the dishevled Quatre out the door and right into another body. "Wufei." He wasn't sure which surprised him more. The fact that he ran into the pilot without noticing or that he had just seen the two of them coming out of his room together.

Quatre flushed as they ran into Wufei, staightening his shirt in vain. "We were just looking for you!"

Wufei suppresed a snicker at the two flustered pilots. _About time._ "What?"

"Its not how it looks, I can assure you Trowa was a total grandmother." He snickered. "It's about Duo."

Trowa frowned down at Quatre then looked up at Wufei. "Quatre says Duo's in trouble. He wants us to go get him."

Wufei frowned. "He chose to stay."

Quatre shook his head. "No, not by choice."

* * *

Zero watched the pilot drop to his knees. "I said sit down, Maxwell." She clung to the bat with one hand and the table with the other. _Damn him. Why is he fighting me?_

He struggled back to his feet and lunged at her, grabbing the bat. "This is over, now."

She stared at him in shock. He shouldn't be able to stand against her like that. "What did you just say to me?" His reaction startled her too much to do anthing but stare at him.

"You're hurt." He pulled the bat out of her hand. "And this is over."

Damn him. Damn him to hell for seeing through her. "It's over when I say it's over, Mr. Maxwell." She growled as she let him take the bat, then moved away from him. Her breath caught in her chest and she did her best to stand up straight. "Give that back."

"Take it out of my hands." He jabbed her side again.

She gritted her teeth and did her best to control the wince. Instead she lunged at his face with her fist.

He ducked quickly and swung her over his shoulder. "I said this is over."

"Ah!" Zero growled and beat her fists against his back. "Put me down this instant! Or have you forgotten all of those lessons we've learned? I'll teach you each of them again in one night if you don't drop me now."

"Not if you don't lay down and rest. You're too sick to do anything right now." He opened the door to head for her room.

As Duo hauled her out the door, Zero looked up to see the trainee who'd been lingering in the hall earlier. "Zero." He snapped to a salute despite her awkward position. "You've been summoned to his office. You're to bring the prisoner with you."

She growled back at him. _Damn. That means my master has thought of something new._ "Tell him I'll be right there. Dismissed." No need to further damage her image to the trainees. Giving Duo another punch to the back she squirmed. "Now put me down."

Duo sat her down and followed her up the hall in silence.

She paused outside his door to check over her uniform. Certain it was pristine and that Maxwell hadn't messed it she knocked, then entered. "You sent for me, sir?"

"Yes." He stood up and circled around the desk in front of her. "I've heard you were sick, sit, please." He motioned to a chair in front of him.

_Damn._ She hated to seem weak in her master's eyes. Without a word she sat on the edge of the chair, back straight and eyes on him.

Duo looked from Zero to the man in front of her. The way Zero reacted immediately set him on edge. _So this must be who's running the show. _He glanced down at the uniform he'd been wearing for two days now. It was hopeless to straighten it out. He was grateful however for the lack of blue or white to show the full extent of the blood he was covered in. Since he hadn't been told to sit yet, he stood and waited. If this man was enough to scare Zero into immediate submission he had no desire to get on his bad side at the moment.

As if Derek could sense his thoughts he turned to Duo. "Mr. Maxwell, pleasure to meet you finally. I need a favor of you this evening. You will do as I instruct or I'll make her lessons seem like child's play to both of you. Understood?"

_Shit._ "Understood, sir."

"I want you to hold her arms, as tight as you can. Hold her up to your chest, I don't want her to move. If she moves, I'll make short work of both of you." He moved to a small table at his side and started layinig out equipment. "And hurry up, I haven't got all day."

Zero looked from the table to Duo. _Fuck me. He's selected the punishment..._ She did her best to control her heartbeat, but this was beyond what she expected.

Duo's eyes opened as wide as the swelling allowed. "Sir?" He moved to stand behind her chair and helped her to stand. Just what was this guy gonna do? At least he knew where Zero got her table of toys from.

"No question Maxwell. I don't like questions." Derek turned back slowly and tied a gag around Zero's mouth and smiled at her. "Not that I don't like that pretty voice of yours, but you'll need something to bite down on." With that he ripped her shirt in half, exposing her stomach only. He turned back to the table and selected a betadine swab and began to rub it on her stomach. "Now Zero, I must warn you, if you kick me, I will remove those pretty little legs. Mr. Maxwell, wrap your legs around hers, just in case." He moved back to the table again.

Not sure what else to do, he did as he was told. He took both her arms and locked his elbows through hers, pinning them behind her back. Then wrapping one leg around hers, he leaned back agains the chair for support. _What is he going to do to her!? _His mind was screaming at him that something wasn't right, but his body was too shocked to respond.

Zero bit hard on the gag. She gasped when he shirt was torn open, but didn't struggle against Duo's grasp. She continued to try to control her breathing, but kept her eyes locked on her master's every move.

Derek picked a scapel before studying it closely. "What we have here," He turned to face them. "Is a classic case of appendicitis. And what kind of person would I be if I didn't remove it?" He knelt in front of her pressing the scapel to the skin. "Don't you dare faint on me Zero."

Duo gasped when he realized just what was about to happen. _He's serious! He's even more crazy than she is!_ He held tighter to Zero, praying for her sake that she didn't pass out.

Zero's eyes went wide and she held perfectly still. _I'm going to kill Maxwell when I'm done here._ She took a deep breath and waited. _I'm going to kill him if it kills me..._

* * *

Wufei entered the study to find Heero reading a book for a change. "Yuy." He ignored the other two following him and bent to whisper something to Heero before standing, a small smile on his face. "Quatre has something he'd like to discuss with us."

Heero looked up at Wufei and raised an eyebrow before looking up at Trowa and Quatre. "What is it, Quatre?"

Trowa rolled his eyes and pushed Quatre into the room and toward a chair. "Sit."

Quatre looked from Wufei to Heero before scowling a little. "You two are like a couple of old hens, I swear." He crossed his arms. "It's about Duo."

Heero's face returned to the blank slate it had been. "What about Maxwell?" He frowned.

"Zero is going to kill him."

"Hm." He put the book on the table. "You saw this?" Trowa glanced at Heero and nodded. Heero looked back at Quatre.

"No, I read it in a book." Quatre sighed. _I've spent too much time with __Duo. _"His gundam is still in their hands."

Heero couldn't help the smirk at the remark before frowning again. "I know. But as long as Duo chooses to remain with them that's where his gundam will be. Until he dies or returns. He passed his opportunity to return."

Quatre put his head in his hands. "He didn't choose to, Heero." He rubbed his face wincing as he touched his eye. "Duo is still a part of this team. You can work with me or I'll go alone." He stood up and crossed his arms again.

Trowa placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Quatre has a point. Besides, Duo did let him go." He squeezed gently indicating the blonde to sit back down. He took a seat himself on the arm of the chair. "Besides, Quatre's not going anywhere alone right now. And after seeing what that Sarin organization has done to two of our pilots, I don't think it's a good idea for any less than all of us to go back. If we do this, we do it together."

"I agree." Wufei crossed his arms. "Under the condition Duo see someone upon return." He turned to Heero.

Heero nodded. It was hard to argue with all three of them. "Fine. We get Duo." He looked at Quatre. "This time you can't defend him totally. He will get help."

"Agreed. Even I can see that."

* * *


End file.
